El Juego Perfecto
by Sue Donily
Summary: Como futbolista profesional, Viktor Krum a participados en muchos juegos a lo largo de su carrera. Sin embargo, el juego perfecto de su vida comienza cuando conoce a su fisioterapeuta; Hermione Granger. La única mujer que fue capas de conquistar su corazón *krumione traduccion la historia le pertenece a Anne Lovegood*
1. Novedades

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Eh aquí yo otra vez, pero esta vez es una traducción. Esta historia no es mía es de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama la **" _Jogada Perfeita"_** este es fanfic está escrito en Portugués y es tan bueno que me dijo que todos debían conocerla

Aquí les dejo el link, por si solo leerlo directamente allá solo quítenle los espacios

file: / media / SAX 9 / Aplicaciones / La% 20historia% 20de% 20la% 20pel% C3% ADcula% 20de% 20la% 20saga% 20de% 20 Harry% 20 Potter .. html

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no son mías sino de Anne Lovegood y JK Rowling

Sin más espero que disfruten la historia

...

...

...

 **Novedades**

—¡Estamos a tres partidos de los octavos de final de este campeonato! ¡No quiero peleas ni discusiones!—Grito un hombre alto y fuerte, miro a dos jugadores con gesto enfurecido—¡Somos un equipo caramba! Tenemos que estar juntos, este año es nuestra asunción... Si oigo, veo o me entero que pelean, discuten o si quiera se ve miran mal. Los dejo estancados en el banco ¡¿Entendido Malfoy?! —pregunto mirando al rubio que tenia la vista al piso

—Sí, señor Riddle—

—¡¿Entendido, Señor Krum?! —miro al hombre corpulento de facciones hoscas

—Exactamente señor Riddle—

—Se pueden ir... — sentencio cansado antes de sentarse en su silla frotándose la frente

...

Los dos hombres uno azabache y el otro rubio, salieron de la sala en silencio. Pero cuando se vieron solos se miraron con furia

—Mantén los ojos abiertos Krum, nunca se sabe cuándo se te pueden caer de viejos—puntuó el albino en voz baja

El hombre solo lo miro atraves las hendijas de sus ojos y con los dientes apretados dijo: —No tengo miedo Malfoy... —lo miro peligrosamente y siguió—recuerda que mientras tú estabas aprendiendo la palabra "Pelota" yo ya estaba en los equipos de Mirins—hablo refiriéndose a uno de los equipos más trascendentales y sobresalientes del futbol europeo, dicho esto se alejo de su _"compañero de equipo"_

Lo ocurrido no era ninguna novedad, Draco Malfoy era un joven arrogante que esperaba ser el capitán del equipo y, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad no perdía el tiempo para comenzar a señalar que Viktor se estaba haciendo viejo para seguir jugando. En realidad Krum ya tenía sus veintiséis años, pero su buena forma física no dejaba lugar a dudas de que él podía jugar en Falmouth Falcons

...

...

...

Viktor Krum, quien era el jugador más preponderante del equipo, siempre era acosado por iniciativa propia, todos los periodistas siempre se quedaban a esperarlo afuera del estadio del club donde entrenaba. Todos lo rodeaban queriendo saber sobre la vida del famoso jugador de Falmouth Falcons, pero no quería información referente a su subsistencia como profesional. No todos hacían preguntas sobre su vida privada

 _¿Cuándo conseguirá compañía femenina? ¿Porque nunca se le ha conocido alguna conquista? ¿En algún momento se conocerá la novia?_

Siempre eran las mismas preguntas, cuestiones personales

¿Cuál era el problema de estar soltero?

El no buscaba una mujer para andar exhibiéndose frente a la gente. El quería una compañera, alguien que lo entendiera, que fuera buena, valiente, cariñosa. Que tuviera una belleza cálida no solo del exterior sino también del alma, Alguien que fuera independiente incluso si estaba compartiendo su vida con el

Si estaba solo era porque esa mujer aun no aparecía, y él no tenía prisa por encontrarla

 _"Cuando sea el momento adecuado, ella aparecerá"_

Era lo que pensaba cuando estaba solo en su mansión, en el condominio de lujo en el este de Oxford. Todas las noches hacia lo mismo: luego de pasar cuatro horas haciendo ejerció en el gimnasio de su casa, se bañaba, comía lo que su nutricionista le indicaba y se acostaba en la cama para ver sus series favoritas

...

...

...

Hermione estaba en la sala de su departamento, mirando la pantalla de su laptop. Volvió a leer el correo electrónico — que recibió de su profesor — aun sin poder creerlo, de verdad desacreditó el hecho de que el la llamara para que trabajara como Fisioterapeuta del club donde él era médico

Había conseguido un empleo, hacía meses que no tenía nada a la vista, esto mismo se lo comento a su profesor; Severus Snape, el hombre era un profesional serio. Llevaba trabajando en el club desde hacía más de quince años, y este ya tenía su influencia. La cual no dudo en usar para ayudar a su alumna más brillante de toda la generación.

Ansiosa por el empleo —que quería estar ocupada y rápido. Odiaba sin estar trabajando en lo que le gustaba y, en lo que se había graduado como profesional—. Envió un correo electrónico agradeciendo a su profesor, preguntando cómo y cuándo comenzaría a trabajar en el club Falmouth Falcons

 _"Estimado señor Snape, estoy muy agradecida por señalarme en el puesto como Fisioterapeuta de los Fahmout Falcons_

 _Estoy ansiosa por demostrar mi trabajo y mostrar los nuevos métodos que se desarrollaron_

 _Espero su respuesta con la información, para que pueda comenzar pronto._

 _Con cariño y respeto:_

 _Hermione J .Granger"_

La mujer envió el correo electrónico y cerro el portátil al instante en el que se abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Dejando ver a su prometido; Ronald Weasley, quien se abrió paso atraves de esta

—Pensé que vendrías mañana — dijo abrazando al pelirrojo cuando estuvo en la sala

—Te extrañaba tanto, que tan pronto termino el juego y quede libre con todo listo, tome el primer vuelo — informo dándole un beso —Te gusta? —

—¡Claro que sí! —

Ron era el portero de los Chudley Cannons, quienes estaban en el grupo B en el campeonato, ellos dos junto con Harry se conocían desde que eran niños. Siempre fueron amigos y, ahora Ron y Hermione estaban a dos años y cinco meses de noviazgo

— Lo hice por ti... —profirió acariciando el rostro de su novia

Hermione estaba tan feliz, su novio había vuelto y, después de varios meses ya tenía empleo otra vez. Estaba tan contenta, que decidió compartir su alegría con el

— Tengo buenas noticias. Recibí un correo electrónico de mi profesor de la universidad solicitándome que trabaje con él en el club de los Falmuth Falcons — anuncio sonriendo abiertamente, pero su sonrisa murió cuando se dio cuenta como la cara de Ron se torno roja, ni siquiera noto alguna diferencia con su cabello —¿Qué paso? ¿No estás feliz por mi Ron? —

—¡Hermione, ¿Falcons de Los Falmouth?! — Exclamo un tanto alto para el gusto de la mujer —¡Falmouth Falcons y Chudley Cannons son rivales en este campeonato y mi novia no puede trabajar para ellos! —

La castaña solo entorno los ojos con molestia, como se atrevía él a pedirle eso —A menos que tengas otra novia, te sugiero que se retires lo dicho. Pues no voy a renunciar a este empleo por un campeonato estúpido, Ron — le dijo totalmente ofendida

— Hermione tú no puedes trabajar para ellos, seria ayudar al _equipo enemigo_. Estarías de parte de ellos, traicionándome a mí y también a Harry —

Hermione miraba al pelirrojo como si fuera un loco, y es que parecía estar loco por todo lo que le decía, era tan irracional, tan egoísta. Este era el único trabajo que le presentaba después de tanto tiempo y el llegaba y le demandaba que no lo aceptara y lo peor era que usaba excusas absurdas

— Este es el primer empleo que me aparece en meses Ronald y, no voy a descartarlo solo porque _"Falmouth Falcons y Chudley Cannons son rivales_ " — sentencio antes de ir a su cuarto y azotar la puerta de este con fuerzas, dejando a Weasley solo en la sala

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**

¿Esta buena verdad?

¿Les gusto este primer capítulo?

La historia tiene una excelente trama, solo que los capítulos son muy cortos. Recuerden que la historia no es mía, sino de **Anne Lovegood** , yo solo la estoy traduciendo. Los créditos son total y únicamente de ella

Toda una odisea subir este capítulo, cada vez que lo montaba y lo revisaba estaba todo malo, si gustan pueden buscarlo por wattpad esta con el mismo nombre y mejor escrito solo que mi seudónimo es **suyi-chan** aun no lo cambio para que este a la par de este

Si al menos alguien deja un solo comentario diciéndome, que le gusto. Público pronto el próximo capitulo

Chaito les mando besos y abrazos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta traducción: 3


	2. Fisioterapeuta

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí yo, con otro capítulo de esta traducción. Recuerden que esta historia no es mía de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama la _"Jogada Perfeita_ " este fanfic está escrito en portugués

Aquí les dejo el link, por si solo leerlo directamente allá solo quítenle los espacios

file: / media / SAX 9 / Aplicaciones / La% 20historia% 20de% 20la% 20pel% C3% ADcula% 20de% 20la% 20saga% 20de% 20 Harry% 20 Potter .. html

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes y la historia no son míos sino de Anne Lovegood y JK Rowling

...

...

...

 **Fisioterapeuta**

Hermione miraba las instalaciones del club donde iba a trabajar con gran admiración, era todo tan moderno y equipado. Sería maravilloso trabajar en un lugar como aquel; uno que proveería toda la infraestructura para sus métodos de trabajo.

—Me siento muy complacido de tenerla como compañera de trabajo Señorita Granger—Le dijo Snape con un tono de voz que, como siempre, no participaba en lo que decía—desde ya le advierto que son como niños para seguir la fisioterapia—

—Sé muy bien como es, Ron es igual—menciono recordando a su novio que siempre estaba recio a las sesiones de fisioterapia

La castaña había pasado semanas discutiendo con Ron, este siempre salía con lo mismo de siempre; que ella no debía trabajar con el _Equipo enemigo,_ porque estaría traicionándolos. Pero la castaña estaba firme en su decisión, no quería perder la oportunidad de trabajar con su profesor en un club tan grande como ese solo por las excusas absurdas y los deseos egoístas del pelirrojo, y ante eso Ron tuvo que ceder. Pues sabía cómo era Hermione cuando quería algo.

—¿Todavía está usted con Weasley? Granger una joven como usted merece alguien más... —se detuvo un momento como buscando las palabras correctas o más bien como sino las quisiera decir, no obstante un segundo después pareció encontrar las " _indicadas"_ para finalizar su oración —Provisto de materia gris —crucifico el hombre

Hermione se limito a reír por lo bajo, al Profesor Severus nunca le agrado Ron. Lo creía alguien demasiado estúpido, infantil, inculto e inmaduro, el no escondía su opinión de nadie

Snape la llevo al campo para enseñarle lo que hacía cada jugador y, mostrarle cual era el sufría mas heridas

—¿Está viendo ese, el de pelo castaño, el que tiene en la camisa el número seis? —pregunto el hombre de cabello negro, ella solo se limito asentir con la cabeza—es Oliver Wood—le informo dándole unos dossiers que contenían nombres y detalles de cada uno de los jugadores—es un jugador más que brillante, es el que más sufre los ataques de los adversarios—

—Uhmm bueno, usted sabe que no se mucho de futbol—dijo que ojeando los documentos, luego los jugadores y después a su profesor/colega—pero creo que si cambiara la tabla, no se quedaría en el lateral... —divago

Snape rio por las aletas de su nariz, mirando al campo. Todos estaban recibiendo órdenes del técnico Riddle y, por la cara de Malfoy supuso—que otra vez—no le gusto que la táctica ordenada por hombre

Riddle les gritaba órdenes a sus jugadores, la voz de este era cortante. Que daba la súbita voluntad de obediencia, era un hombre que trasmitía liderazgo

Ya cuando Hermione estuvo sentada en uno de los bancos, comenzó a leer los documentos históricos de los jugadores y mientras leía se impresionaba cada vez un poco más. Era increíble como ese hombre todavía estaba de pie; múltiples fracturas, contusiones, golpes. Viendo la ficha del tal Wood sintió pena por el muchacho y con gran asombro sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio al jugador que casi no apareció con alguna fractura o algo así. Era imposible que nunca hubiera ido a una rehabilitación

—¿Esta ficha es correcta profesor? —Pregunto mostrando la ficha, aún sin poder creerlo del todo

—Sí así es, Krum es dedicado y centrado. No se deja derribar tan fácilmente —le indico apuntando a un jugador que hacía ejercicios

El hombre era grande y fuerte, seguro cualquiera que mirara pensaría que era un boxeador y no jugador de fútbol. Su apariencia era armoniosa, cabellos negros bien cortados, nada de esos exóticos cortes que usualmente usaban esos profesionales, tenia rasgos duros, con una barba incipiente, ojos negros y profundos. Era de cierta manera bonito, a pesar de esa expresión de mal humor que portaba su cara

El técnico cerró los entrenamientos, mandando todos a los baños por medio de gritos y, estos pasaron al lado de Granger y Snape. Todos la miraron con aparente cuestionamiento,

" _Debe ser una periodista"_

Fue lo que pensaron todos. En club no había mujeres y cuando aparecía era una periodista

Hermione miro a todos con gesto serio, indecidible. Supo por la mirada de todos que sería difícil trabajar por ahí, pero a ella no le interesaba su opinión. Quería hacer su trabajo y demostrar lo que era capaz

Riddle se unió a Severus, quien lo llamo para que conociera a la nueva Fisioterapeuta del club—Tom, esta es Hermione Granger. Ella será quien se encargue de la salud de los jugadores, fue mi mejor alumna—

—Es un gran placer Señorita Granger, para que Severus esté hablando así de usted, es porque debe ser una excelente profesional—la mujer solo abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y avergonzada, así que solo se limito asentir sin saber bien que decir—¿le mostró las instalaciones y a nuestro Wood? —

—Claro Tom—dijo con su tono típico de voz

—Bueno, ahora vamos a ver a los muchachos. Están haciendo ejercicios en la academia—

...

...

...

Viktor corría en la máquina cuando la vio entrar en la academia con Snape, su estrago que hizo que dejara correr, y tuvo que apoyar los pies en los laterales de la estera

Ella era hermosa, tenia los castaños cabellos rizados cortados desigualmente a la altura de su cuello, mostrando que ella tenía personalidad. Sus ojos eran marrones, tan claros como las almendras y, con una sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar todo el estadio. Trago en seco cogiendo una toalla para secar su rostro sudado, se quedo viendo como la mujer hablaba y gesticulaba con Snape y Riddle luego Wood se unió a ellos, hablaron y se fueron

En ningún momento Viktor aparto la mirada de la chica, la pequeña naricita arrugada más ese hermoso hoyuelo que se formaba cuando sonreía ¡Sin duda era la belleza encarnada!

¡¿Quien era ella?!

El pelinegro se acercó a Wood que bebía agua, dispuesto a conseguir información de la hermosa mujer—¿Quien era esa mujer que estaba con Snape? —indago con indiferencia

—Nuestra nueva Fisioterapeuta, Hermione...algo—respondió el joven—me parece un poco familiar—comento

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Viktor se había interesado en una mujer y, después de tanto tiempo volvía a pasar. Ahora estaba interesado en la hermosa mujer que según seria la nueva fisioterapeuta

 _"Hermy-awn-ninny, diferente e interesante"_

Fue lo que pensó, después trataría de hablar con ella

...

...

...

Granger paso dos horas hablando con Riddle y Snape, estaban conversando de cómo estaba cada jugador y como reaccionaban al tratamiento impuesto por Severus. Después de observar cuáles eran los métodos con los que cada jugador reaccionaba mejor, la castaña se despidió y se fue

Llegó hasta donde estaba su moto estacionada y, diviso como cerca de ella estaba una persona admirando el vehículo. De seguro y se preguntaba de quien era la moto, ella internamente se burló un poco pensando en lo que haría a continuación

—¿No es bonita? — pregunto parándose al lado del hombre que miraba su Sheldow negra

...

...

...

Al encaminarse hasta su carro Viktor vio una moto negra bellísima y se quedo mirándola sin prestar atención a nada más que a ese perfecto medio de transporte, casi respingo cuando una voz cálida corto su admiración por el particular vehículo. Se giro y miro hacia al lado ¡Era ella! la nueva Fisioterapeuta, _Hermy-awn-ninny,_ y era aun más hermosa de cerca

—Si es muy bonita... —murmuro no hablando de la moto al tiempo que veía las suaves pecas que formaban un puente debajo de sus ojos y nariz

—¿Pensando dar una vuelta? —pregunto sonriendo la muchacha

—Oh no, no es mía—se apresuro a decir

—Obviamente no lo es—se rio y se dirigió a la moto—es mía... -declaro tomando el casco para después ponerlo en su cabeza

Viktor se quedo estático, como idiotizado viendo aquella mujer llena de aptitud sentarse en la moto. El gruñido de esta lo sacó de estado— ¿Me dejaría pilotar en algún momento su moto? — pregunto recordando la conversación anterior

—No, yo no dejo que extraños piloten mi bebe—sentencio encarando ese monumento de músculo y hueso

—Viktor Krum—se presento extendiendo su mano

—Hermione Granger—se presento ella haciendo lo propio, tomando la mano de él para apretarla cordialmente, pero no conto con que este se la llevaría a los labios. Abrió los ojos impresionada, eso ya no se hacía porque según era... _anticuado_

—¿Y ahora me dejara pilotarla? —pregunto queriendo mantener la conversación con la castaña sin dejar su mano

—¿Quién sabe? quizás otro día…—dijo riendo soltándose suavemente de su mano para acelerar, mientras el jugador parpadeaba ante aquel arte

Viktor se quedo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, viéndola ir. Aquel era el tipo de mujer que buscaba; bonita, audaz e inteligente.

 _'' Hermy-awn-ninny Granger ''_

Pensó con disgusto que debido a su germanía no podía decir su nombre correctamente

Al llegar a su casa, hizo lo que solía hacer antes de tomar el sueño y antes de ser tragado por la inconsciencia. Pensó en lo hermosa y contagiosa que era su risa

...

...

...

¿Qué les parece este nuevo capítulo?

Recuerda la historia no es mía sino de **Anne Lovegood** , no se olviden de comentar que les parece


	3. Conociendo

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Eh aquí yo con otro capítulo de esta historia que como saben no es mía, si no es de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama la _"Jogada Perfeita"_ este fanfic esta originalmente escrito en portugués

Aquí les dejo el link, por si quieren leerlo directamente Allá solo quítenle los espacios

file : / media / SAX 9 / Applications/ La %20historia %20de%20la% 20pel% C3% ADcula% 20de%20la% 20saga% 20de% 20 Harry %20 Potter.. html

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes y la historia no son míos, Todo es de Anne Lovegood y J.K Rowling

Sin más espero que disfruten del capitulo

...

...

...

 **Conociendo**

Krum se exigía el máximo en los entrenamientos. Ya no era tan joven, y tenía que esforzarse para mantener su buen desarrollo en el campo. En dos días tendrían un juego importante para el campeonato, necesitaban hacer otros tres puntos para pasar a la siguiente fase.

A lo lejos vio a Riddle hablar con la fisio _, Hermy-awn-ninny._ Ella tenía puesta una típica bata blanca de médicos por encima de la ropa.

Quería hablar con ella, conseguir alguna aproximación con ella, conocerla mejor.

Estaba tan distraído mirando a la mujer, ensimismado sin darse cuenta de su entorno, que no se dio cuenta cuando fue sorprendido por un fuerte choque que lo derribó hasta mandarlo a la hierba.

—¡Ah! —gritó sosteniendo el lado lateral de su costilla, miró con rabia a quien lo derribó. Draco Malfoy. —¡Me tiraste a propósito su rubio estúpido! —gruñó tratando de levantarse sintiendo un calambre

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tú te quedaste parado ahí parado, como si fuera una de las barras! —el muchacho se defendió riendo.

—¡Te voy a romper esa delicada cara del carajo que tienes! —gritó yendo al rubio, pero fue detenido por los otros jugadores.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! —Riddle gritó acercándose rápidamente al grupo con Granger

—¡Ese imbécil me derribó! — dijo Viktor apuntando a Draco.

Riddle hizo señal para que Malfoy lo acompañara hasta su oficina, Tom ya estaba harto de esas desavenencias entre sus jugadores.

…

…

Hermione llegó al lado del jugador para examinar la lesión que había sufrido.

—Venga conmigo vamos a ver si se fracturó algo—pidió ayudándole a entrar en el CE (Centro de Entrenamiento) del club.

Krum se perdió en el rumbo de sus pensamientos. En un minuto estaba queriendo estropear la cara de Malfoy y ahora sólo podía pensar en cómo el maravilloso olor de la fisioterapeuta se colaba por sus fosas nasales. _Vainilla y Coco,_ también en el hecho del como parecía tan pequeña cerca de él.

Él azabache la acompañó hasta la oficina de ella y se sentó en la cama que había allí, el lugar estaba bien iluminado; una estantería con libros y retratos, una mesa con instrumentos médicos, el sillón y la litera.

Hermione le pidió que retirarse la camisa y se acostara de espaldas. Necesitaba ver si se fracturó algo, o era sólo un simple golpe.

Viktor sacó la camisa sudada de su equipo y se acostó de espaldas a la mujer como esta pedía.

Granger se sorprendió, aunque como fisioterapeuta ya estaba acostumbrada a ver bastante piel expuesta, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, ni reprimir el extraño sonrojo que se apodero de su cara al reparar en cómo aquel hombre era grande y musculoso. La espalda era ancha y fuerte, y la piel de esta al igual que la de sus brazos estaba llena de tatuajes

—Voy a presionar y usted va a clasificar el dolor de cero a cinco, está bien. Cero es soportable, y cinco es insoportable. —Instruyó posando la mano en el lateral del cuerpo de él. Tomando ahora su papel de profesional

Hizo una pequeña presión con los dedos en donde estaba rojo. Lo sintió temblar al principio.

—Cero. —informó después que consiguió regular su respiración, las manos de ella eran suaves y calientes. Tenerla tocándolo estaba siendo desestabilizador, no podía contener la excitación que aquello le estaba proporcionando — Dos — le informó cuando ella presionó otra área con más fuerza. —¡Cinco! —gruño al mismo tiempo que ella apretó el lugar donde golpearon.

—Sólo otro segundo, lo prometo—pidió examinando el lugar lastimado no sentía fractura alguna, seguramente solo era algún nervio tenso envuelto allí, nada que un masaje no resolviera.

—Listo —dijo al finalizar—Vamos a sacar los rayos equis para adjuntarlo en su ficha, y vamos a tratar de esa luxación. —

En contra de su gusto, el jugador fue con ella sacar la placa de su caja torácica, luego de esto volvieron a su oficina donde ella le indico que volviera acostarse, Viktor no dudo ni un segundo en obedecer. La fisio estaba cuidando de él de una manera tan servicial y cariñosa que le era imposible no complacerla.

Mientras el hombre volvía a acostarse en la camilla. Hermione tomó el aceite de hierbas aromáticas para Masajear la región en la que lo golpearon. El olor le calmaría y relajaría los músculos para que se recuperara más rápido.

—Va a doler al principio, pero luego pasara Okey— le informo antes de hacer su labor

Krum asintió curioso de saber lo que ella haría, un líquido odorífero se escurrió por su espalda. Luego sintió las puntas de los dedos de la mujer apretar sus costillas. Gimió de dolor cuando ella llegó donde tenía la lesión. Pero ella no paró con el masaje, al contrario intensificó la presión en la región afectada. A los pocos minutos el dolor se fue extinguiendo, dando lugar a una buena sensación. Viktor empezaba a relajarse ante el toque de ella.

¡Diablos! Si al principio aquel tacto era desestabilizador, ahora ni siquiera podía contener los bajos gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta. Inhalaba por la boca ante el delicioso y delicado tacto de las manos de ella, menos mal que la fisioterapeuta asociaba esto a otra cosa. Porque tenía la plena certeza de que no saldría bien parado si ella se enteraba de que sus caricias lo tenían en el cielo

Las manos de la castaña eran suaves, delicadas y calientes. Sintiendo como lo tocaba, el olor del aceite mezclado al dulce olor de vainilla y coco de ella estaban dejando a Krum aun mas excitado. Jamás creyó que se sentiría de esa manera tan sólo con un simple toque y un olor. Al final acabó por entregarse al sueño que vino lento mientras pensaba en la muchacha.

Granger terminó la sesión del jugador después de una hora masajeando el lugar lesionado. Cuando termino se dio cuenta de que él dormía y no quiso despertarlo, lo dejó en la camilla y fue al baño lavarse las manos. Todavía tenía que escribir en la ficha de él lo que hubo pasado y cómo resolvió. Menos mal que ese jugador no le dio trabajo al aplicar sus métodos. Tenía la certeza de que muchos la rechazarían, y sería arduo trabajar con aquellos jugadores arrogantes, algo le decía que el rubio platinado sería uno de los que sentían intolerantes la presencia de una mujer entre ellos.

Krum se despertó no sintiendo más dolor. La sala estaba silenciosa mostrando que el jugador estaba solo en ese espacio, respiró profundamente y bajó de la camilla buscando su camisa. Se acercó a la estantería donde había algunos libros y retratos. Un retrato en particular llamó su atención, era la fisioterapeuta con el cabello mas corto, en medio de dos hombres, un moreno y uno pelirrojo. Eran un poco familiares para el jugador. Pero no podía recordar dónde había visto a esos dos.

—¡Oh, ya está de pie! —dijo Hermione al entrar en la sala. —¿Siente algún dolor Sr Krum? — preguntó sentándose en la silla.

—Ninguno, hizo un buen trabajo Hermy-awn-ninny... — respondió con su fuerte acento.

A ella le gusto la forma en que su nombre sonó en aquella voz — Su acento es bastante notorio ¿De dónde es...? — preguntó tratando de no mirar al cuerpo del hombre que aún estaba sin camisa.

—Bulgaria, pero yo vivo aquí desde hace algunos buenos años, pero aun no puedo pronunciar ciertas palabras. —confesó cogiendo la camisa y vistiéndose.

—Lo note por la manera en que pronuncia mi nombre. — se rió del sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro, no muchas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a un hombre ruborizarse—Cuando tengo dificultad en alguna palabra, la leo. Así mi cerebro entiende cómo se escribe y es más fácil hablarla... —comentó buscando su tarjeta. —Intente ahora—le extendió el papel.

—Her...mio...ne. Hermione. —pronunció por fin. _Hermione_ _Granger._

—Eso: Hermione, o simplemente Mione. Como prefiera—sonrió amablemente, organizando de los filamentos de oro de su cabello

— Gracias Hermione. — agradeció antes levantarse para irse. Se detuvo al ver nuevamente el retrato que llamo su atención. —¿Quiénes son? —preguntó apuntando la foto.

—Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, somos amigos desde los once años. Estudiamos juntos en el colegio. —

Viktor se quedó callado, aquellos nombres no le eran extraños. Potter y Weasley, pero no se acordaba dónde oyó esos nombres.

—Bueno, voy con Riddle ciertamente va a querer hablar conmigo— puntuó el hombre.

—Si claro. El rubio para nada gusta de usted, ¿verdad? —

—¿Se dio cuenta? — ironizó. — Él cree que puede tomar mi lugar en este club. Luché para llegar donde llegué, y no va a ser un idiota quien me va a derribar. — Decretó sonriendo de lado. — Gracias una vez mas Hermy-awn-ninn… Mione. — agradeció cogiendo las manos de ella y sosteniéndola con delicadeza dijo: — Estos dedos hicieron magia. —los besó y salió de la sala de la mujer, quien se quedó pasmada con el gesto del jugador.

...

…

…

Hermione miraba frustrada al neumático de su moto. Estaba pegado, y lógicamente que ella no tenía una estepa. _"Maldición!"_ pensó buscando su teléfono móvil. Tendría que pedirle a Ron que viniera a buscarla.

—¡Demonios! —gritó al ver que estaba sin batería el aparato. Se volvió para entrar en el CE y usar el teléfono de su oficina. Pero al girar se golpeó contra un cuerpo grande. Los brazos fuertes de este la sostuvieron para que no se cayera. Viktor Krum la sostenía—¡Gracias! —dijo al pasar la mano en un brazo musculoso para equilibrarse en sus propias piernas.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Krum soltando a la mujer.

—Estoy... quiero decir más o menos. El neumático de la moto se pegó e iba a llamar a Ron para que viniera a buscarme... —explicó.

—No te preocupes, te llevo hasta tu casa. —propuso mirándola intensamente para que ella aceptara.

—No quiero molestar. —

—No será de ninguna manera algo incomodo, acéptalo como un gracias por lo que has hecho hoy... —

—Sólo hacia mi trabajo. —

—Y muy bien hecho. Vamos—llamó caminando hasta su auto. Granger se rió siguiéndolo a él.

Krum estaba regocijado por estar acercándose a la mujer. A hace mucho tiempo no se entusiasmaba así con alguien, ni iba con aquella calma que iba en relación a ella.

Abrió la puerta para que entrara, gesto apreciado por la muchacha que esbozó una sonrisa que aceleró su corazón.

Durante el trayecto hasta el apartamento de la fisio, ellos hablaron cómodamente a gustos. Viktor consiguió conocer a la castaña mejor de lo que creyó que conseguiría. Ella era inteligente, bien humorada, gentil... perfecta para él.

Hermione estaba sorprendida con el jugador. Viktor era muy diferente de lo que ella creía. Él era inteligente, le gustaba leer, era practicante de la caridad, le gustaba a los niños, los animales, hablaba de todo. Hermione llegó a comparar al jugador con su novio. Ronald era tan obvio, grueso a veces. No podía mantener una conversación constructiva con el pelirrojo por cinco minutos, ni por casi una hora, que era el tiempo que estaba hablando con Krum.

—Gracias por traerme. —agradeció cuando el carro se paró frente al edificio.

—Fue un placer pasar ese tiempo contigo Mione.—

Salieron del auto y Krum la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio. Quería prolongar al máximo ese momento con la castaña

Hermione iba a despedirse del hombre cuando una voz furiosa sonó detrás de ella.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Hermione?! —rugió Weasley rojo apareciéndose en la escena.

—Ron... — le extrañó la reacción del novio. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó viendo la furia en su cara.

—¡Llego de viaje y te veo con otro! —gritó sosteniendo el brazo de la muchacha.

Krum que veía la escena sin entender nada, se rebeló al ver la manera que el otro trataba a la fisio.

—¡Hey no la trates así! — preguntó empujando el pelirrojo y colocando a Granger detrás de sí. —¡Si le pones aun que sea el dedo encima yo romperé tu cara! —

—Tú quédate fuera de eso. —

—Ron, ¿por qué estás actuando así? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida por la actitud de su novio.

—¿Cómo quieres que actué Hermione? ¡Yo llego aquí después de días y te veo con ese tipo! —

A Hermione le enfureció lo que Ron le había dicho, estaba Insinuando que ella estaba teniendo algo con Krum. Rápidamente su mano se fue a parar en la cara de Weasley con fuerza.

—¡fuera de mi vista ahora Ronald! — gritó temblando de rabia.

—Hermione... — intentó acercarse aun aturdido por el golpe.

—¡Vete! — gritó — En momento hablamos. —

Ronald intento aproximarse pero fue impedido por Viktor que se posiciono delante de la mujer.

Contrariado Weasley se fue, y Granger respiro aliviada por que su novio hubiera ido. Krum la miro preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Voy a irme. —soltó el aire controlando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

—Vamos, te voy a acompañar hasta el apartamento. — decretó la sujetándola por el brazo.

—No es necesario Viktor... —

—Si es necesario, no estás bien Hermione. —

La mujer se dejó llevar por el jugador, entraron en el ascensor y fueron hasta el apartamento de ella que quedaba en el sexto piso.

Hermione encendió las luces del apartamento y se fue a la cocina. Necesitaba urgentemente un café fuerte.

—¿Café? —preguntó al hombre que asintió yendo junto a ella.

La castaña fue hasta la cafetera y colocó las tazas agradeció por haber dejado agua y granos en la máquina anteriormente.

—Siento preguntar, y sonar indiscreto pero ¿quién era el pelirrojo furioso? — preguntó Krum oyendo la máquina moler los granos.

—Después de hoy, ya no sé más... —suspiró cansada. Ronald había pasado de los límites acusándola de eso—Ron es..., o creo que era mi novio. —

…

…

…

 **Notas Finales:**

Hasta la próxima, creo que esta vez sí lo quedo bien, si tiene un error disculpen por favor

 **Comenten**

Besitos :3


	4. Un paso mas

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí yo, con otro capítulo de esta traducción. Recuerden que esta historia no es mía de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama la _''Jogada Perfeita''_ este fanfic está escrito en portugués

Aquí les dejo el link, por si solo leerlo directamente allá solo quítenle los espacios

file: / media / SAX 9 / Aplicaciones / La% 20historia% 20de% 20la% 20pel% C3% ADcula% 20de% 20la% 20saga% 20de% 20 Harry% 20 Potter .. html

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no son míos sino de Anne Lovegood y JK Rowling

...

...

...

 **Un paso más**

Krum llegó temprano al club, para así saber sobre la escala que Riddle iba a hacer para el juego del campeonato. No había dormido mucho, pero aun así se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Aunque la conversación con Hermione no transcurrió como que él esperaba que fuera, pero aquello fue mejor que nada. Y ahora sabia que tendría que esforzarse mucho para poder conquistarla, esperaba incluso que el compromiso con el pelirrojo se terminara, dando así una apertura para que él iniciara su jugada con la fisio. Si dependiera de él, ese compromiso no solo estaría con los días contados, si no que ni siquiera existiría

Se estacionó al lado de la vacante, donde normalmente la mujer colocaba su moto, la cual ese día no estaba allí. El estaba con ella en el apartamento, cuando Hermione llamo a un mecánico para que fuera a buscar la moto, y le cambiara el neumático. Y aunque Viktor llegó a ofrecerse para llevarla hasta al club, la mujer declino la oferta diciendo que mejor iría en taxi, ya que al final de la tarde el mecánico le entregaría su moto.

El jugador entró en el CE rumbo a la sala de conferencias. Sentía un poco de aprensión de que al final Riddle cumpliera su amenaza y, lo dejara en el banco, después del altercado que había tenido con Malfoy.

En la sala estaban la mayoría de los jugadores, Riddle, Snape, Granger y una reportera con su fotógrafo, que iba a publicar todo lo relacionado con los jugadores y el partido.

Viktor saludo a todos con su acento adornando sus palabras, y se sentó cerca de Hermione regalándole una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Cómo estás? —susurró bajito cerca de ella, para que sólo esta pudiera oírlo.

—Muy bien, gracias —dijo usando el mismo tono de voz de el, siguiéndole la corriente, solo para tratar de pasar un poco por alto la situación de la crisis de celos de su novio delante del jugador, aquello en verdad fue algo sumamente bochornoso. Si bien Viktor fue bastante comprensivo quedándose con ella hasta que se calmara, aun se sentía un tanto compungida por aquel suceso

—¿Y tú moto? —

—Neville me dijo que la tendría lista inmediatamente —aseguró la mujer.

Comenzaron a conversar en susurros sobre varias cosas, Granger estaba disfrutando de hacer una nueva amistad. Principalmente con alguien tan culto como lo era Krum.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente, que desde la punta de la mesa una mujer rubia sonreía diabólicamente sin perderlos de vista, le señalo al fotógrafo la escena para que sacara algunas fotos discretamente sin el uso del flash, mientras ella hacía anotaciones en su tableta.

Malfoy fue el último en llegar e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de la plática que mantenían Viktor y Hermione en voz baja. Ocupó la silla libre y esperó a que Riddle comenzara a hablar.

—Bueno, mañana iremos a Leeds, el juego va a ser regular pero aún así tenemos que marcar tres puntos. —comenzó el hombre. —, hoy vamos a entrenar con los jugadores que van al partido. Aquellos de los yo diga el nombre se dirijan al vestuario y vestirán el uniforme. Los otros irán para la academia para hacer las sesiones—Tom tomó un sujetapapeles y comenzó a leer: —Patrick Sanders en la portería, Oliver Wood y Mathew Hollarys en los laterales; Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy en la ofensiva, Charles Mccoy, delantero; Hugh Fly, Marcus Palmer y Jefferson Bones, medio campo; Damián Puentes y Viktor Krum en la defensa. Capitán Krum. En el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea su padre—Los no escalados, salieron cabizbajos. Querían jugar pero entendían que Riddle sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Una buena escala Señor Riddle. —comentó la reportera acercándose. —¿Quiere añadir algo? —

—No, no hay nada que comentar Señorita Skeeter, se puede ir —le señaló a la mujer, que salió de la sala. Tom se fue a hablar con Snape y Granger. —Necesito que se prepare Señorita Granger, este juego puede darle trabajo. —

—No se preocupe estaré preparada para ello, Señor Riddle. —Sonrió amablemente como siempre. — Voy a analizar las fichas de los escalados y luego iré al campo, con permiso—la mujer hizo una mesura con la cabeza y se retiró.

En cuanto Hermione puso los pies en el pasillo, fue abordada por la periodista rubia que estaba en la sala de conferencias.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿puede dar algunas declaraciones para nosotros? —su voz era melosa y le causaba asco a la fisioterapeuta

—Lo siento, pero estoy trabajando. Quien sabe quizá otro día. —sonrió volviendo a andar.

Skeeter cambio la cara y se volvió hacia su fotógrafo. El hombre mostró la pantalla a la mujer donde estaba apareciendo una imagen de Hermione. —¡Excelente! Vamos a hacer campanas allá afuera. Si mi faro periodístico está bien tendremos un titular para mañana. —

...

…

…

Unos golpes en la puerta casi sacaron a Granger su trabajo, la persona ingresó después de que la mujer le diera el permiso. Viktor entró con el pelo mojado.

—Vine a buscarte para el almuerzo—dijo con algunas hebras húmedas goteando

—Tengo que terminar estos análisis. —le indicó cerrando una carpeta, los dos habían planeado el almuerzo juntos cuando estaban en la sala de conferencias por la mañana. La mujer no quería comer la comida rápida de la cafetería. Por lo que aceptó la invitación del jugador para pasar el almuerzo juntos.

—Bueno, te espero. —arguyó sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa.

Hermione lo miró, como desacreditando el hecho de que él decidiera quedarse allí. Sin embargo retomó su tarea, dejaría adelantado algunos papeles para poder ir a Leeds tranquila.

Después de casi veinte minutos mirando a la fisio trabajar, hipnotizado por los atrayentes gestos que hacia la castaña cuando estaba concentrada, Krum la oyó llamarlo.

—¡Viktor! —

Un poco avergonzado, Krum salió de su estado al quedarse babeando por ver a la mujer mientras trabajaba—Si... —

—¿En dónde estabas? ¿En la luna? —dijo riendo suavemente-tuve que llamarte cuatro veces ¿Vamos? —profirió cogiendo su bolsa y arrojándola sobre los hombros.

Viktor la siguió fuera del CE. Cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento, exactamente al lado de su auto, abrió la puerta de este para que ella entrara.

Salieron escuchando una música a un volumen levemente alto, pero esta era una melodía suave y tranquila.

El jugador condujo su auto hasta un restaurante cercano al club, estaba tan involucrado en la conversación con Hermione que no se fijo en que estaba siendo seguido por otro vehículo. Él no se daba cuenta de nada mientras estaba con la castaña.

El restaurante era simple, Krum sabía que sería exagerado, y también que podría asustar a la fisio si la llevaba en un lugar más exquisito.

—¿Estas ansiosa? este será tu primer juego —Viktor indagó después de que hicieron sus pedidos.

—No te voy a negar que si estoy un poco nerviosa, pero tendré a mi maestro conmigo y eso me dará la seguridad necesaria para cualquier cosa referente al trabajo. — indico.—El Señor Riddle es bastante estricto... —

—Este campeonato está siendo un poco difícil, el club ya no es lo mismo de hace tres años—dijo mirándola —Pero Riddle tiene la certeza de que este año lo conseguiremos, pero no vamos a hablar de fútbol, esto es una pausa de ese asunto. —menciono con una sonrisa

Fuera del restaurante Skeeter, al lado de su fotógrafo asistía con una gran sonrisa la interacción de los dos.

—Creo que de todos modos, conseguimos nuestro titular. _"Al famoso jugador estrella Viktor Krum por fin se le conoce con una conquista"_ aunque puedo inventar otro mejor—hablo antes de morderse los labios

...

...

…

Por la tarde, Granger había ido al taller de Neville quien le compuso el neumático de su moto. El hombre era su mecánico de confianza y el único a quien ella le entregaría su Sheldow.

—Veo que ya no voy a poder llevarte hasta tu apartamento otra vez —dijo Krum acercándose a la mujer, cuando la vio sola al lado de la moto.

—Sí, ya tengo mi bebé de vuelta. —sonrió acariciando la latería del vehículo. —Pero te agradezco por la gentileza. —

—Mañana tendremos que estar aquí temprano—le informo mirándola intensamente —¿No te gustaría que fuera buscarte? Sabes, va a ser cansado tener que despertar y también tener que pilotar hasta el club... — el hombre estaba empezando a jugar sus cartas.

—¿Y para ti no sería cansado? —preguntó alzando la ceja.

—Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esa rutina de juegos. — le dijo un poco despreocupado con una sonrisa solo para que ella aceptara, si ella le decía que si, entonces sería otro paso dado para conquistar la fisio.

—¿Cuán temprano tendría que despertar para venir, si vengo en la moto? —

—Si aún no ha arreglado las maletas, yo diría que las cinco de la mañana, y tendrías que salir de su casa hasta las siete. —

—¡Por Dios! —se sorprendió. — ¿Y si yo viniera contigo? —

—Yo pasaría por tu apartamento las siete y media. Conozco unos atajos rápidos—El jugador la miraba esperando la respuesta.

—Bueno como creo que no tengo otra opción, voy tener a aceptarlo. — dijo la mujer después de considerar los pros y los contras. —Espero no estar causándote molestias—

—Claro que no me molesta, Hermione—y gracias a esto Krum no evitar sonreír de alegría. —Paso por tu edificio mañana. —

—Okey, muchas gracias. Hasta mañana Viktor. — despidió subiendo en su moto.

El jugador hizo una nota mental de pasar a la siguiente fase de su juego para así ganar el corazón de la fisioterapeuta

…

…

…

…

 **Notas Finales**

 **¡¿Que les pareció?! ¿Te gusta? ¡Deja tu comentario!**

Muchos usuarios dejan de publicar por falta de comentarios, estimulen su trabajo, dejando un comentario.

Hasta la próxima, recuerden que la historia le pertenece a **AnneLovegood**

Un besito :3


	5. Libre

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí yo, con otro capítulo de esta traducción. Recuerden que esta historia no es mía de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama la _''Jogada Perfeita''_ este fanfic está escrito en portugués

Aquí les dejo el link, por si solo leerlo directamente allá solo quítenle los espacios

file: / media / SAX 9 / Aplicaciones / La% 20historia% 20de% 20la% 20pel% C3% ADcula% 20de% 20la% 20saga% 20de% 20 Harry% 20 Potter .. html

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no son míos sino de Anne Lovegood y JK Rowling

….

….

….

 **Libre**

Ya se pasaban de las siete de la mañana y, Granger terminaba de tomar su café antes de que Viktor fuera a recogerla. Ya había informado en el Lobby que dejaran al hombre subir cuando llegara

El ruido del timbre siendo tocado insistentemente, logro sobresaltarla ¿Quién seria a esa hora? Era demasiado temprano para que fuera el jugador, ellos habían cuadrado otro horario

—¡Ya voy! —dijo en voz alta a la persona que no cesaba de tocar, quito los seguros a la puerta y esta se abrió dejándole ver la cara de un pelirrojo con expresiones furiosas —¿Ron? —

—¿Por qué te sorprende verme? ¿Acaso tienes visitas en casa? — pregunto haciéndola a un lado, entrando al departamento de forma brusca, escudriñando cada espacio con los ojos voraces como si estuviera buscando algo

—¿Cómo? — pregunto extrañada cerrando la puerta

—¿No tienes nada que contarme Hermione?—pregunto sarcástico sacudiendo un papel frente a los ojos almendrados, la joven noto que se trataba de un periódico, lo miro seriamente frunciendo el ceño —¡¿hasta dónde pensaste que podías ocultarme esto?!—grito arrojándole el periódico

Hermione un poco sobresaltada logro tomarlo en sus manos, en cuanto lo abrió sus ojos se toparon con una foto de ella y Viktor cuando estaban almorzando juntos

 ** _Finalmente Viktor Krum tiene una conquista_**

 _Por: Rita Skeeter_

 _Desde que el llego al club "Falmouth Falcons", al jugador estrella de origen búlgaro: Viktor Krum nunca se le había visto involucrado con ninguna mujer y, mucho menos en una relación. Algo que lo hizo objeto de constantes especulaciones_

 _Pero eso cambio, el día anterior. En la plantilla de jugadores al próximo campeonato, a Krum se le vio en compañía de su fisioterapeuta Hermione Granger. En un pequeño restaurante cercano al club, ambos charlaban alegremente y, como se puede distinguir en la foto los dos almorzaban en un estado de ánimo que se daba bastante bien para el romanticismo…._

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Qué demonios! —exclamo irritada —¡Esa víbora! ¡No puedo creer lo que hizo! —murmuro sentándose en el sofá

—¿Entonces? —pregunto el pelirrojo aun nervioso

Hermione se volvió hacia él, ahora entendía de lo que el chico estaba hablado. Weasley creía todo eso que la reportera amarillista había inventado

—¿Entonces que Ronald? —farfullo molesta levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada— ¿No me vas a decir que te creíste esa clase de chismes? —pero al ver que el pelirrojo no respondía sopló: —Oh por favor Ron…—

—¡Hermione llego de un viaje y los veo juntos allá abajo, y luego surge esta cosa! —se exaspero jalándose el cabello—¡Por supuesto que lo creo! ¡Si hasta tienen fotos por Dios! —

La castaña voceo ante los reclamos de su novio, Ron la conocía desde siempre, y no podía entender como él podía dar crédito a ese tipo de patrañas

—Ron tu me conoces desde que somos niños, nunca te eh dado motivos para dudar de mi honestidad—reclamo ella llena de dolor, le lastimaba tener la certeza de que Ron no confiaba en ella—¡Ante todo tu y yo somos amigos! —

—¡No me vengas con esos reproches ahora Hermione! Seamos francos ¿Tu te estás metiendo con ese jugador? —acuso con la cara igual de roja que su cabello, el hombre estaba fuera de sí. En cualquier otra ocasión no hubiera dudado ni por un segundo de la inocencia de su novia, pero la presión del campeonato, el matrimonio con la joven siendo postergado y, ahora esa noticia. Al final todo se junto logrando aumentar la inseguridad del pelirrojo

El se había quedado aturdido con el chisme y no pudo quedarse en el banco de la paciencia, para ir al departamento e interrogar a su novia

—¡Tu definitivamente eres un idiota Ronald Weasley! —grito molesta porque el creyera mas en un artículo que publico una vieja charlatana que en ella, que suponía era su novia—¡Si tu estas tan seguro de mi traición, entonces deshacemos nuestro compromiso ahora mismo! ya que no hay nada que hacer para que me creas…—suspiro cansada esta ultima parte

Poner fin a la relación, no era lo que pretendía el pelirrojo al ir a allí

De nuevo el timbre sonó, ambos miraron a la puerta. Hermione no quería dejar en esperando a la persona que aguardaba afuera, por lo que pregunto:

—¿Quién es? —mirando aun al pelirrojo

—Hermione soy Viktor— respondió con la voz llena de su acento natal

La mujer miro el reloj y se alarmo—¡Diablos! —maldijo yendo abrir la puerta

—¡¿Vas a seguir negándolo?! — pregunto necio

—Cállate Ron—pidió abriendo la puerta—entra Viktor, solo voy a buscar mi maleta y nos vamos…—

Krum al ver al pelirrojo en el departamento de la fisio, pensó que tal vez ellos pudieran haberse arreglado. Y eso lo dejo frustrado, sin embargo aquello no iba a detenerlo

—¡¿Vez?! ¡Ustedes van a viajar juntos, me vas negar ahora que no están teniendo algo! — grito Weasley

—Yo voy con él al club, al trabajo—puntuó—Viktor solo me va a llevar…—explico harta—pero si ya terminaste de hacer tu papelón, te puedes ir. No tenemos más nada de qué hablar—

—¡Si tenemos! ¡Te exijo una explicación! —afirmo sosteniéndola por el brazo reciamente, cuando esta se movió para salir de la sala, pero la mujer se soltó de manera brusca

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme Ronald! — grito nerviosa, su novio últimamente estaba agresivo y, temía que terminara por golpearla o algo parecido

—Ve a buscar tu maleta Mione, tenemos que irnos pronto —dijo Krum fusilando con la mirada al pelirrojo frente el

Granger miro los dos hombres que se miraban y, salió rogando para que su sala siguiera intacta

…

…

—Esto… no lo entiendo en verdad—dijo el búlgaro cambiando alternativamente la mirada de la espalda de la castaña, que estaba caminando a la habitación, a Weasley—¿Qué es lo que hace una mujer tan increíble como Hermione con alguien como usted? —

—Ella me ama y nos vamos a casar—aseguró entre dientes acercándose a el

—Si continua obrando de esa forma no creo que ese matrimonio se efectué— articuló con desaprobación

—Si lo hará, incluso contigo actuando como un caimán en boca de caño con ella—rumio con la cara aun más roja

Hermione llego a la sala tirando de su pequeña maleta, respiro un poco aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que sus proyecciones, de que los dos hombres estuvieran rodando a golpes por el piso, no se cumplieron

—Ron, nosotros nos tenemos que ir—advirtió quejándose— ¿nos vamos Viktor? —llamo cogiendo la llave de su departamento

—¡Pero no terminamos de hablar Hermione!— chillo protestando el pelirrojo

—¡¿Hablar de que Ron?! ¡Tú solo viniste acá para acusarme! — vocifero afligida

—¡Y con toda la razón! ¡El está aquí en tu casa! —

—¡Ya basta Ronald! — grito—¡Se acabo! ¡Me canse de tus celos estúpidos e infundados! —decreto abriendo la puerta para que el pelirrojo se marchara—Vete—

—No puedes estar hablando enserio Hermione —murmuro chocado —¿Me estas terminando? —

Krum hacia un gran esfuerzo por ocultar la enorme sonrisa que deseaba exhibir sus labios, trataba de mantener una expresión estoica. Sin embargo sus ojos brillantes delataban la satisfacción que le producía aquella situación

—Tal vez no sea una buena idea esto del matrimonio—confesó sinceramente, siempre se sintió insegura con aquella unión. La vacilación de que estaba haciendo algo desatinado era constante y grande

—Claro ahora puedes quedar libre para meterte con este jugadorcito—insinuó sarcástico

—¡Eres un idiota! Si creer esa clase de historias te dulcifica, bien. Pero sal de mi casa, no quiero verte más—

—Nunca pensé que era esta clase de mujer, una…—

Viktor se estaba indignando con los comentarios del pelirrojo, hasta que pronuncio aquello, insultando a la castaña. Finalmente no pudo tolerar más, lo interrumpió al golpearlo con el puño. Hermione soltó un grito asustado

—No te atrevas a ofenderla delante de mi—condenó sosteniendo al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa —¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres? — gruño con los dientes apretados, Ron quien tenía el pómulo rojo se liberó del jugador golpeándolo en la cara con la cabeza

—¡Dios! —se exalto al ver al jugador con corte en uno de sus pliegues —¡Ya paren! —la castaña sostuvo a Krum por el brazo cuando parecía que este quería devolver el golpe—¡Viktor no! Piensa en lo que dirán si te apareces lesionado, te expulsaran del juego—señalo lógica mirándolo los ojos color ónix que emanaban furia contenida—Por favor…—

—Está bien Hermione, no me voy perjudicar por un idiota…—concordó mirándola, ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento dulce con olor a frutas y, se pregunto si el sabor de su boca seria igual al mismo

—¡Qué lindo! Defendiendo al amante—Ron acusó amargo—¡¿Quieres saber algo?! Tú fuiste la más grande decepción de mi vida—en sus ojos azules habían rastros de lagrimas, sin embargo salió golpeando la puerta con fuerzas antes de derramar una sola gota frente a ellos.

En cuanto hubo salido, la mujer se permitió liberar todo el aire que tenía retenido, sus piernas se debilitaron. La adrenalina anterior había abandonado su cuerpo

—Hermione—Viktor la ayudo a sentarse, fue hasta la cocina que el ya conocía y volvió con un vaso de agua para ella—bebe, tienes que calmarte. No puedes llegar al club en este estado yo voy a llama…—decidió

—No es necesario Viktor—interrumpió —estoy bien—le sonrió sin gracia —vamos a curar esa herida antes irnos, de acuerdo —sentencio viendo un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su rostro

…

…

…

Durante todo el camino —desde el apartamento hasta el club — la fisio no dijo nada, se había quedado pensando en la situación que había sucedido en su casa, la manera en la que Ron estaba de necio, sin pies ni cabeza, del cómo ahora estaba soltera. Estaba agradecida con Viktor por no decir nada y respetar su silencio, aquel mutismo bilateral era en ese momento lo más conveniente para la mujer

Krum se bajo y ayudo a la mujer con la maleta, se limito hablar solamente de lo que era necesario. Aunque por dentro estuviera bullendo de contento gracias al rompimiento de aquella relación, ver a la castaña de esa manera era deplorable y le bajaba el gusto. Solo esperaba que ella no estuviera considerando volver con el pelirrojo

Al parecer fueron los últimos en llegar, Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente por el modo en el que todos los estaban mirando, seguramente ya habían leído aquel artículo y, viéndolos llegar juntos solo reforzaba mas el chisme

…

…

Snape se acerco a su ex alumna con un aura de felicidad, que solo expresaba con las esquinas de los labios alzadas apenas en un milímetro

—Buenos días Señorita Granger—saludo apretándole suavemente el hombro —¿Va ir sentada a mi lado? ¿O…?—pregunto mirando a Krum

—Usted que cree profesor—declaro mirando al búlgaro que hablaba con uno de sus compañeros

 _"Creo que sería mejor si te fueras conmigo en el autobús"_ le había dicho el jugador " _Allí tendrás más tranquilidad"_

—De acuerdo entonces—hablo de forma tranquila—me parece bien que lo hagas, así estará más serena— le dijo asintiendo —¿Algún problema Hermione? — pregunto preocupado al ver a la joven un poco más abatida de lo que debía

—No, no es nada profesor, solo desentendimientos banales —calmo —ya sabe como soy, solo necesito unas hora de silencio para enfocarme de nuevo —

—Está bien, si necesita algo solo llámeme y yo le ahorrare este juego —le decía mientras caminaban hasta el auto de técnico

—¡No! No es necesario tal extremo—

—Está bien—acepto mirando los ahora cortos rizos—me agradaban más cuando eran largos—comento señalando los ahora dominados cabellos de ella

—¡No, eran horribles! ¡Indomables, esponjosos! Como una escoba—emitió un poco más relajada

—Pero era eso lo que lo hacían especiales y originales—revelo antes de subir al auto de técnico

El exceso de estrés que tenía la castaña se vio reducido gracias la pequeña conversación que tuvo con su profesor

…

…

Hermione acompaño a Viktor hasta el autobús, que llevaría a los jugadores de defensa y también al portero, Damián estaba acostado en la cama del piso de arriba, mientras que Patrick se movía jugando con su tableta sentado en su cama

El piso de abajo era del capitán, Hermione entrando a este volvió a sentirse enfurecida al recordar lo ocurrido en su apartamento, Viktor lo noto. Encontrando adorable su cara llena de tonalidades escarlatas

—Siéntete cómoda si quieres dormir—dijo sentándose en un sillón del vehículo cercano a la puerta

—Gracias Viktor— agradeció recostándose en uno de los asientos, colocando los brazos sobre su abdomen, suspiro cansada y frustrada también ¡Valla día! Ahora si podía decir que su compromiso estaba dado por terminado y, lo único que la dejaba inquieta, era el hecho de que no se sentía infeliz o arrastrada como la mayoría de las mujeres debían sentirse en su posición. De alguna manera la castaña estaba sosegada y ligera, como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de su espalda.

—¿Estás bien…?—quiso indagar Viktor al ver que estaba sonriendo

—Estoy muy bien—levanto la cara hacia el todavía sonriendo, era hora de vivir libre de presión, libre de ataduras, libre para experimentar….

…

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¿Entonces que les pareció?

Recuerden que la historia no es mía

 **¡Comenten!** Me gusta saber que opinan de esta historia

Un besito :3


	6. Victoria

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí yo, con otro capítulo de esta traducción. Recuerden que esta historia no es mía de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama la _''Jogada Perfeita''_ este fanfic está escrito en portugués

Aquí les dejo el link, por si solo leerlo directamente allá solo quítenle los espacios

file: / media / SAX 9 / Aplicaciones / La% 20historia% 20de% 20la% 20pel% C3% ADcula% 20de% 20la% 20saga% 20de% 20 Harry% 20 Potter .. html

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no son míos sino de Anne Lovegood y JK Rowling

….

….

….

 **Victoria**

Ya estaban en el segundo tiempo de aquel juego, en el campo los dos clubes se disputaban el puesto vacante para los octavos de final. Los Falcons necesitaban desempatar, para así conseguir los tres puntos que hacían falta para pasar a la segunda fase

Tom Riddle gritaba instrucciones e insultos a los jugadores, aprovecho el momento en el que Damián fue a cobrar un lateral y, le instruyo la jugada que tenía que hacer con Wood y Krum.

Granger estaba masajeando el tobillo de Nott, que se había torcido durante la primera partida, y como ella lo hubo prevenido el jugador le repelió

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? — le exclamo exaltado con la respiración entrecortada, mientras fruncía el seño

—Cuidando de que estés apto para el próximo juego—rumio soltando su pie de manera rustica

—Conmigo ese truquito no funciona—afirmo mirándola con desagrado —no creas que porque Krum fue un idiota al caer en esa treta, yo también lo soy —

—¡Callado señor Nott! — rallo Snape jugando con una botella de agua en sus manos—respete a la señorita Granger, ella no tiene la culpa de que usted sea un marica que cree y lee una revista de chismes—dijo sarcástico, Theo solo guardo silencio con los dientes apretados.

Hermione conto hasta diez para no apretar demasiado fuerte el lugar afectado, la tensión de aquel partido parecía estar en la sangre de todos en el equipo. La castaña nunca se había sentido tan aprensiva solo por un juego, y eso que a ella que no le gustaba ese deporte.

Después de que los Falcons anotaran otro gol, los ánimos quedaron exaltados. Nott hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Hermione oprimió su maléolo manteniéndolo en su lugar. Todavía no lo había terminado de tratar

—¡Acaba rápido este maldito partido, arbitro! — vocifero Tom nervioso

…

…

…

El salón de eventos del hotel donde se quedaron, estaba agitado, todos celebraban que pasaron a los octavos de final. Hasta Severus, que tenía fama de ser un aguafiestas, estaba sonriendo mientras conversaba con Riddle y Granger. El lugar estaba abarrotado de entusiasmo; había música, comida, bebidas y risas…

Viktor miraba a la mujer, había pasado tres excelentes horas conversando con ella en el autobús, y otra hora más admirándola mientras dormía en su cama. Le encanto bastante la visión de cómo sus cabellos rizados se veían desordenados al despertar, pero si había algo que lo dejaba aun mas fascinado era cuando ella se reía abiertamente, como lo hacía en aquel momento que conversaba con Riddle y Snape

La serenidad lo había abrazado cuando percibió que ella no estaba tan sacudida con el rompimiento de aquel compromiso

Viendo la bella sonrisa que iluminaba sus facciones, el azabache quiso aprovechar ese momento que nadie estaba prestando atención a nada que no fuera las mujeres que estaban con los jugadores o en que sus vasos se mantuvieran llenos. Para así invitar a la castaña a dar un paseo por aquella ciudad y dar un paso más en su juego, que era conquistar a la fisio

Camino lentamente hasta ella con una sonrisa cándida dibujada en su cara y la llamo—Hermione—la mujer que estaba de espaldas, volteo retribuyéndole la sonrisa —¿Te gustaría acompañarme a conocer la ciudad? — ofreció extendiéndole la mano

La mujer con una sonrisa aun más amplia, ella tomo su mano aceptando la invitación.

Cuando salieron del hotel, lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con los flashes de las cámaras en sus rostros. Que encandilaron la visión de ambos, instintivamente Hermione se encogió en su lugar, mientras que Viktor pasaba su brazo alrededor de su hombro tratando de protegerla de esos buitres que eran los periodistas, acción que aprovecharon los articulistas para sacar más fotos y, hacer preguntas

No viendo otra opción, rápidamente los dos volvieron al hotel

—¡¿Pero que fue eso?! — pregunto con vilipendia la castaña, aun asustada con la embestida de los reporteros. Ni siquiera entendió lo que estos decía

—Después de ese titular, era obvio que los demás reporteros reaccionaran— exteriorizo el jugador chasqueando la lengua, como eran de entrometidos y chismosos ¿Por qué les gustaba tanto meterse en la vida de todo el mundo? — vamos a volver al salón—pregunto pese a que lo menos que deseaba era regresar

—Yo quería salir…—confeso la fisio haciendo un mohín precioso, Viktor la miro embelesado. Si no fuera porque no creía en ese tipo de cosas juraría que era brujería lo que le pasaba con esa mujer —este hotel debe tener otra entrada, la de los empleados. Podríamos usar esa para salir—canto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, viendo esa sonrisa tan hermosa, el azabache no pudo negarle nada

…

…

…

En el desayuno, todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Era visible que aquello era la clara evidencia de la resaca de la celebración

Granger bebía un café fuerte sin azúcar e intentaba comer un durazno, para ver si este llenaba su estomago. La noche anterior había salido con Krum por el fondo de hotel y, los dos se fueron a un bar simple creyendo que nadie pensaría buscarlos allí. Viktor y ella jugaron a los dardos y Snooker, Hermione se había divertido en grande; bebieron, cantaron desafinando en el karaoke, más bien dicho ella desafino, porque si bien el jugador búlgaro tenía una voz gutural cantaba muy bien. Uno que otro reconocía a Viktor y le pedía una foto o un autógrafo, que el hombre atendía amablemente.

Cuando volvieron al hotel, dieron gracias a Dios de que ningún periodista estuviera en la entrada, pero para no correr ningún riesgo de encontrarse con ningún paparazzi, entraron por la parte trasera como al principio

Krum la acompaño hasta su cuarto, el búlgaro estaba bastante acalorado y tener a la fisio tan a gusto con su compañía, era bastante tentador. Llego a considerar la idea de besarla, pero se rehusó pensando que era muy temprano para eso, el tenía que ir despacio. Ese era el juego perfecto de su vida y no podía perder todo a causa de un impulso

…

El jugador, llego al desayuno con el rostro sereno. No había dormido bien, pero ni eso ni nada le quitaría esa alegría que aun lo dominaba por haber pasado aquel tiempo en compañía de la mujer de cabellos rizados. Y con eso, una vez más se reafirmaba la convicción que tenia de que ella, era perfecta para el

—Buenos días Hermione—saludo educamente sentándose al lado de ella —¿resaca? —indago al ver la cara que había puesto, la castaña gemía bajito presionando los dedos en los laterales de su cabeza a modo de masaje—no debiste mesclar el whiskey con coñac, bueno yo te dije… —

—Ya lo sé, nunca volveré hacer eso—gimió lastimeramente, mientras que el búlgaro se reía—shhh—pidió poniendo su mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo —no hagas ruidos tan altos Viktor… —

—Lo siento Hermione—murmuro entreabriendo los labios, rozando la suave palma, si no podía besarla en la boca todavía, se conformaría con besarle la mano—¿Cuándo nos iremos? —pregunto cuando ella libero su boca

—No lo sé, no hagas preguntas tan difíciles cuando mi cerebro todavía está durmiendo…—confeso con una cara de dolor, su cabeza la estaba matando, como si la hubieran golpeado con bate de beisbol y luego una estampida de búfalos la hubiera pisoteado.

Viktor mientras tanto la miraba divertido, riendo por lo bajo. Hermione lo noto y puso una expresión de evidente exasperación, él pensaba que riendo se veía hermosa, pero irritada lo era aun mas. El rostro de ella se había vuelto rojo dando un perfecto contraste con sus cortos cabellos castaños.

Desayunaron tomando el café en voz baja, pero un pequeño disturbio en las otras mesas, despertó la curiosidad de los dos, estaban alredor de Malfoy. El albino sostenía un periódico y reía de manera fuerte llamando aun más la atención.

—Señor Malfoy, si ya termino su desayuno. Deje de molestar a los demás huéspedes del hotel con sus escandalosas risas—regaño Riddle con su habitual rostro de indiferencia

—Lo siento, solo me estaba enterando de las últimas noticias, pero una especial acaparo mi atención, miren—ofreció Draco levantándose y mostrando la pagina; donde se podía ver una imagen de Viktor y Hermione caminando, mientras reían aparentemente abrazados por una calle

La castaña se acordó vagamente estar tambaleándose y, al jugador estar ayudándola a mantenerse de pie

—Entonces todo esa bulla es porque no puede quedarse sin leer el chisme del momento Malfoy—mordisqueo Severus con sarcasmo—¿o es que es muy desagradable saber que se pierde contra una mujer? —puntuó en voz baja solo para que el rubio platinado pudiera oírlo

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — gruño Draco mirándolo por encima del hombro

—Nada…—dijo el pelinegro

Malfoy se sentó en la mesa arrugando el periódico, su rostro usualmente blanquecino se pinto de todos los matices del color rojo. Mientras sentía que su corazón se disparaba por lo que Snape había dicho, no le prestó atención a nada más.

Volvió en si cuando Nott dijo algo que le intereso: —Aliada de Weasley—

—¿Cómo lo sabes…?—pregunto Draco

—Esa fisioterapeuta es muy extraña…—expuso—ella aparece ahora que nos está yendo bien en este campeonato. Debe ser aliada de Weasley—repitió en jugador

—¿Y porque lo haría? — indago Malfoy

—¿Que no la reconoces Draco? Es la novia o fue la novia, que se yo, del portero de los Cannons: Ronald Weasley—reveló—no sé que le vio esa gata a ese idiota, si bien…—

—¿Si bien…?—indujo el ojigris incitándolo a continuar

—Creo que ella ya no debe estar con aquella zanahoria ambulante, en juego de ayer me dio un masaje que de solo recodar…—inhalo aire de manera sugestiva —me pongo duro—confeso removiéndose incomodo en la silla—además Krum está encima de ella, de forma discreta—

—Ya entendí…—comunicó asintiendo con los ojos pequeños—ella debe ser una de esas "María interesadas" tomo la contraseña entonces, luego sigue tu turno Nott—descubrió el albino antes de tomar su te

Theo murmuro un "puede ser" analizando a la mujer que conversaba con el jugador extranjero de ojos negros, ciertamente sería bastante interesante ver cuán habilidosas eran las manos de la fisioterapeuta en otras aéreas del cuerpo.

…

…

…

Viktor llevo a Hermione hasta su departamento, ella estaba rendida por el sueño cuando su auto se estaciono frente al edificio. El jugador se vio tentado a hacerle una caricia y, así lo hizo. Poso su mano en la mejilla de la fisio, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de ella que hizo que su corazón despertara acelerado dentro pecho, parecía que quería escaparse de su caja torácica. Llego a pensar que todo eso se trataba de un engaño y estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero no era así. En ese momento descubrió que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y con asombro constato, que por primera vez en su vida su corazón no le pertenecía. Era en absoluto, únicamente de ella

—Hermione…—la llamo mientras continuaba con aquel cariño; acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla—Mione—le pidió aunque sus ganas le gritaban, que lo que más deseaba era que ella se quedara allí, la fisio se removió frotando su cara contra la gran mano de él y abrió los ojos

—Uhmm—gimió, enfocando al azabache cerca de ella con la mano en su cara. Los orbes almendrados así como los de color ónix, se quedaron conectados por unos largos segundos. Pero entonces, Krum se alejo para abrir la puerta, y por alguna razón que desconocía la castaña sintió frio cuando esto ocurrió, una sensación parecida a la mermelada de fresas, dulce y laxo, se instalo en su estomago. Mientras que su garganta se había secado

Viktor se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta, gesto que le fascinaba que hiciera. Nunca antes había vistos tales acciones de caballerosidad, y ella lo apreciaba bastante

—¿Aceptas un café? — le pregunto cuando el sacaba su equipaje del maletero

—Sera para otro día Mione—le dijo mirándola cuando hubo puesto la maleta en el piso—tengo que atender unos asuntos que deje pendiente para cuando volviera—y en parte era verdad, necesitaba hablar con su madre vía eskay, ya que ella administraba los bienes y las acciones que le heredo su abuelo en Bulgaria.

Pero el bien podía posponer eso, solo que no quería ser pegajoso. Iría con calma, acceder a todo lo que ella le pedía, solo le demostraría que estaba a sus pies, y aunque era cierto. No quería que ella supiera que tenía tanto control sobre él, aun. Además tampoco quería que Hermione pensara que sus intensiones eran solo carnales

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces—le dijo con un ligero tinte de molestia en su voz, sin darle tiempo a Krum de despedirse, pues ingreso al edificio mientras se preguntaba; porque le había tenía esa sensación de tristeza y disgusto solo porque Viktor no aceptara quedarse para tomar café

Llego hasta su departamento y fue a la cocina para preparase un café, aun conservaba un leve dolor de cabeza por la resaca.

Bebió el líquido negro pensando, en como su primer juego había sido algo bastante tenso, nunca había sido muy fanática de ese deporte, sin embargo disfruto viendo a los Falcons en aquel campo. Y lo divertida que había sido la noche que paso con Viktor, al cerrar el día

El jugador de origen búlgaro era bastante divertido y dulce, pese a esa expresión severa que siempre mantenía su cara. Era fácil sentirse a gusto con su presencia, podían hablar de cualquier tema, el era tan culto. Le sorprendió mucho descubrir que el azabache, sabia seis idiomas a la perfección y que otros tres más, apenas dominaba. A diferencia de Ron que solo sabía hablar de futbol y comida

" _Ron"_ pensó en el pelirrojo con asombro, desde que rompieron el compromiso. No había pensado en él ni un solo segundo, al contrario de cómo pensó que haría, se sentía contenta de saber que no se había quedado depresiva con la ruptura

Tal vez eso era lo mejor que pudo hacer, mejor antes que después de casados y ver que no eran felices

Le pesaba su ausencia, era cierto. Estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca de ella desde que tenía once años, pero seguiría adelante. Superaría eso como una etapa más de su vida

…

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que estaba de vacaciones (trabajando) y no tuve tiempo de montar el capitulo

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

 **¡Comenten!** Me gusta saber que opinan de esta historia


	7. Punto a favor

¡Hola!

Yo aquí con otro capítulo de esta traducción, como ya saben la historia no es mía es de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama _"Jogada Perfeita"_ este fanfic está escrito originalmente en Portugués

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo

…

…

…

 **Un punto a favor**

Todos estaban entrenando para el juego de los octavos de final, el equipo mantenía su buen desempeño pese a las tarjetas que recibieron algunos jugadores

Hermione estaba bastante atareada con su trabajo, dos jugadores se estaban recuperando de lesiones. Wood tenía la rodilla fracturada, pero con el tratamiento de la fisioterapia en dos semanas estaría de vuelta a los entrenamientos, el otro era Nott que siempre se quejaba de sufrir dolor en su pantorrilla, pero ella siempre con un suspiro cansado lo resolvía con masoterapia.

…

Theo por otro lado estaba vigilando a la fisio con la intensión de descubrir algo sobre Weasley, de saber si la mujer estaba ahí como espía de los cannons. Pero aun no había descubierto nada, sin embargo aprovecho bastante los masajes que la castaña le aplicaba, pues era muy eficaces. Esa mujer sí que tenía buenas manos…

…

Hermione llevaba casi un mes sin ver a Ronald, lo único que sabía del pelirrojo; era que el club donde jugaban él y Harry iba bien, porque lo veía en la televisión o lo leía en el periódico. La castaña sentía bastante la falta de su amigo, lo extrañaba y eso era algo innegable. Sin embargo aquella falta que sentía siempre era llenada por Viktor. El búlgaro era una compañía bastante agradable, y a la mujer le encantaba pasar tiempo con él.

Llego al edificio y estaciono su moto en el estacionamiento de este, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, como ahora ella solo la usaba cuando iba a visitar a sus padres. Ya que el jugador desde aquella vez, siempre la pasaba buscando y después la dejaba en su casa después de cenar juntos

Ese día era vienes y ellos habían quedado en pedir comida a domicilio, para disfrutar del maratón de la serie, que al final resulto ser la favorita de ambos, el programa lo pasarían por cable. Por lo que decidieron asistirla en el departamento de la mujer

…

…

Con una toalla en la cintura Krum camino hasta su casillero asignado en el vestuario, para ponerse la ropa e ir al departamento de la castaña. Cuando se hubo puesto la ropa interior y pudo quitarse la toalla, oyó voces acercándose, luego aparecieron Theodore y Malfoy.

—Olvídate de esa idea Theo, esa mujer no tiene la capacidad para ser una informante de los Cannons —comento el albino antes de que Viktor se cambiara — ¡Pero miren! —Exclamo viendo al azabache — ¿Te preparas para llevar a la fisioterapeuta a su casa?—pregunto irónico —No sabía que eras cocinero —

Viktor solo pudo atinar a mirarlo con la confusión esculpida en cada una de sus facciones

—Ya sabes, cocinar para que otro coma… —le dijo al ver la expresión de el

—No me interesa lo que piensas Malfoy, no te debo a ti el bienestar de mi vida —le dijo mientras se ponía la camisa, conteniendo las ganas de golpear en la cara aquel hurón albino — ¿Por qué no mejor vas y te buscas una de esas vías por ahí? o… —insinuó sonriendo

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — demando apretando los dientes

—Nada, sabes me encantaría continuar con esta agradable conversación pero me tengo que ir… —le dijo sarcástico

—Ese imbécil va saber de mi en el próximo juego —afirmo Draco viendo al jugador de origen búlgaro

…

…

…

—Si quieres, puedes ir encendiendo la televisión. Yo me voy a dar un baño mientras que el repartidor llega —le dijo Hermione entrando por una puerta que Viktor juzgo era su habitación

Hacia como quince minutos que habían llegado

El azabache se quito su chaqueta de cuero negro y tomo el control remoto sentándose en sofá, puso el canal donde pasaban la serie que aun no empezaba pero decidió ver el programa que transmitían previo a este

Varios minutos después el timbre sonó

—¡Viktor atiende que estoy buscando mi cartera! —grito la mujer

Krum se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, miro por el ojo mágico y tenso la mandíbula ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso él y su castaña habían vuelto?

 _"No, porque entonces ella no habría salido contigo últimamente"_ le advirtió su mente

Sonriendo, con una mano se alboroto un poco el cabello, al tiempo que con la otra se abría los primeros botones de su camisa, poniendo su mejor cara de buen humor.

…

Ron llego del viaje del club y fue inmediatamente a casa de Hermione, necesitaba hablar con ella, la extrañaba demasiado y este sentimiento solo ocasionaba que se desconcentrara en los juegos, además se trababa de la persona que siempre amo. Tenía que hablar con ella, demostrarle que en aquella ocasión solo estaba nervioso, sobresaltado y con los celos a flor de piel. Mione siempre fue una mujer comprensiva, ella lo entendería, sin embargo. Al llegar al departamento toda la ira que creía extinta, volvió con más fuerza que antes al ver quien abría la puerta.

Era aquel jugador que estaba rondando como un buitre a su novia, ese tipo más aspecto de troll que de humano

…

 _"Pues no"_ pensó el jugador búlgaro manteniendo un semblante indiferente ante el pelirrojo, el no dejaría a ese tarado que parecía que le habían salpicado la cara con pintura se acercara a su fisio. Viktor estaba avanzando en su juego y no permitiría que esa zanahoria lo arruinara todo

—¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? —pregunto un poco exaltado alzándose imprescindiblemente para ver por encima del hombro del búlgaro, el interior del apartamento — ¿Dónde está Mione? —

—Ella esta… en el baño—Krum sonrió de forma socarrona anclándose en el marco de la puerta

—¡Diablos! No encontré mi cartera, debió haberse quedado en tu auto Viktor —se lamento la mujer apareciendo en la sala vistiendo despojadamente, usando una camisa usando una cota de tirantes blancos encima de la cual tenía puesta una blusa rosa de algodón semitransparente también de tirantes, a juego con un short. Y el jugador admitió sin remordimientos que le gusto lo que vio —Ron —se sorprendió ella al ver a su ex — ¿Qué haces aquí? —se para al lado de Viktor, quien se quedo decepcionado, pensó que despacharía al pelirrojo antes de que su fisioterapeuta apareciera

—Necesitaba hablar contigo… —

—Voy al baño Hermione —le dijo Krum —si me necesitas, solo debes gritar—le susurro solo para ella, no quería dejarla sola con ese idiota. Sin embargo quedarse allí complicaría su juego perfecto, ya había dejado al Weasley con dudas. El haría el resto solo

—Vamos Ron habla —Granger percibió el enrojecimiento de su ex y no le gusto, el estaba alterado y ciertamente eso no era nada bueno — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

—Nada solo haciendo el papel de tonto otra vez —

—¿Qué…? —pregunto confusa

—¡No te hagas la estúpida Hermione! Yo pensando que fui un tonto al creer que había actuado por celos, pero veo que los chismes tienen fundamentos —replico amargo

—De nuevo con eso Ron… —suspiro cansada —Ron escucha; estos días que pase sin ti me hicieron ver que el amor que yo sentía por ti, solo era fraternal. Un sentimiento ligado a la amistad—Hermione intentaba llevar la conversación a un rama que era cierta, donde no diera brecha para las esperanzas de una reconciliación a su acabada relación amorosa —tu me haces falta Ron, pero como el amigo que eres para mi, tu y Harry son mis mejores amigos y no quiero perderte —

— ¡Eso que dices no tiene sentido! —grito e pelirrojo —estábamos felices ¡Felices Hermione! Solo basto que comenzaras a trabajar con los Falcons para que todo cambiara —

—Ronald ¿Estás diciendo que soy influenciable? —pregunto en un tono de voz bajo con los ojos entornados —si lo preguntas es porque no me conoces realmente—le dijo cerrando la puerta de su departamento

Viktor lo había oído todo con satisfacción y cierto toque de orgullo, Hermione era una mujer feroz y compasiva. Una combinación interesante, junto aquello labios que se entreabrían cuando se enfadaba.

Respirando profundamente camino rumbo a su habitación, pero acabo chocando con el jugador cuando lo hacia

—¡Ah! —Se asusto golpeándose el rostro contra su pecho —¡Que susto Viktor! —se rio al recomponerse — ¿puedes ver si mi cartera se quedo en tu auto? —

—Claro podría, pero no ahora… —

—¿Pero porque?—

—Porque yo voy a pagar Mione… —ofreció el hombre

—¡Claro que no! Estamos en mi casa, así que yo pago —

—¡Nunca! Un hombre no debe dejar una mujer pague la cuenta —replico sonriendo

—¿En qué siglo vives Viktor? Hoy en día las mujeres y los hombres tienes derechos iguales —

Krum abrió los ojos con agradable sorpresa, su castaña era sin duda una mujer excepcional. Cualquier otra mujer no lo pensaría dos veces para dejar que otro corriera con gastos, pero ella creía en la igualdad de los géneros, sin encontrar diferencias entre hombres y mujeres

—¿Y eso que significa…? —pregunto queriendo saber que tan profundas eran sus ortodoxias

—Significa: que las cuentas se dividen… —le explicó sonriendo

—Está bien —acepto riendo al ver que su noche con la castaña no se había sacudido por el pelirrojo

…

…

…

Faltaban más de veinte minutos para el final del juego, los Falcons estaban al frente por tres goles a cero, contra los Bates. Riddle continuaba gritándoles a sus jugadores pidiéndole más velocidad en la marcación para impedir cualquier avance del adversario.

—¡Damián! —Grito el hombre —¡el diecisiete! —Vocifero moviendo las manos, señalando a un jugador del otro equipo —¡Malfoy! ¡Deja de moverte en esa dirección! —

Draco estaba enfadado, solo había marcado un gol, los otros dos fueron hechos por Krum y Wood, todavía mantenía caliente la discusión que sostuvieron el y el azabache

Y movido por la adrenalina y la ira, el albino pudo ver su oportunidad de sacar al búlgaro de circulación.

Hermione no sabía lo que había sucedido, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, todo el mundo, entre todos ella, estaban emocionando esperando que Krum marcara otro gol. Y eso era lo que justo iba hacer, cuando unos jugadores de los Bates lo rodearon para tomar posesión del balón. Sin otra alternativa el búlgaro tuvo que pasar la pelota a su compañero de equipo, no obstante el jugador en cuestión, llego _"Ayudar_ " a Viktor apoderándose del balón. Pero algo salió mal, pues el hombre llego a parar al césped gritando.

El árbitro había señalado al equipo médico entrar al campo y quitar al jugador lesionado, que gruñía apretando los dientes en un gesto que reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

…

Granger en esos momentos sostenía la mano del azabache, mientras corrían a la enfermería para prestarle una mejor atención

A Viktor le habían puesto un sedante para el dolor, lamentablemente esto no habían hecho ningún efecto, por lo que habían tenido que aumentar la dosis, casi nunca, por no decir del todo nunca. Los sedantes le hacían efecto y siempre tenían que duplicar o triplicar la cantidad.

Su pierna estaba rota, una herida grave que en ese momento no debió haber ocurrido. Su club lo necesitaba para el campeonato, y nada le sacaba de la cabeza que Draco le había hecho todo eso con predeterminada alevosía, pero no se pondría a pensar en eso ahora. Se concentraría en su recuperación

Ahora gracias a esa herida tenía dos puntos, uno en contra y uno a favor

 ***Punto en contra:** lo separaría del campeonato

 ***Punto a favor** : Hermione estaba afligida por el sosteniendo su mano

Su jugada estaba empezando a dar resultados.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus favoritos, me alegra que a todos ustedes le este gustando la historia

Por cierto estoy traduciendo otro fic, también Krumione. Se llama **"La Chica de las Pociones"** es una historia fascinante, llena de pasión, de atracción, deseo, desavenencias, y algo que me encanta; los hipogrifos, si hay carreras de hipogrifos. Si gustan pueden pasarse por ahí y darle un vistazo

 **Comenten** , me encanta saber sus opiniones

Un besito a todos :3


	8. Tratamiento

¡Hola!

Yo aquí con otro capítulo de esta traducción, como ya saben la historia no es mía es de **Anne Lovegood** , se llama _"Jogada Perfeita"_ este fanfic está escrito originalmente en Portugués

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo

…

…

…

 **Tratamiento**

Snape y Granger evaluaban los exámenes en rayos equis de Viktor, la fractura era grave y tardaría bastante en recuperarse.

—¡Ocho meses! —Exclamo Riddle, tenían un juego dentro de unos meses con los Cannons, se apresuro hacer una escala para ver como harían sin el capitán del club. Algo que no dio buenos resultados —Pero simplemente no puedo quedarme sin mi mejor jugador en este campeonato...—

—Me gustaría hablar de la recuperación cuando su jugador regrese—dijo la castaña—,tengo un método de rehabilitación que se puede usar en el Señor Krum, y si él sigue mis orientaciones en dos meses quedara como nuevo —explico la fisioterapeuta cuando Tom la miro pidiendo una solución —. Pero él tiene que seguir el tratamiento que yo le indique —

—Dos meses —repitió— eso le daría tiempo para las semifinales, si pasamos por los octavos y los cuartos de final. —Murmuro Riddle pensativo —De acuerdo Señorita Granger, cuando volvamos al club, quiero que me muestre esa destreza suya para restablecer a mi jugador. Si Severus acepta, vamos a llevarlo a cabo, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de tener a Krum en las semifinales —divagó

 _"¡diablos! Voy a tener que ajustar al equipo para pasar lo juegos"_ pensó lamentándose.

Después de hablar con el técnico, Hermione fue a ver como estaba el jugador. Krum se entretenía utilizando su moderno celular.

—Ganamos—comento el al ver a la mujer entrando

—Me entere ¡Felicitaciones por la victoria! —Congratulo sentándose en una silla cerca de la camilla —estaba conversando con Riddle sobre su lesión —

—Creo que estoy fuera del campeonato—dijo con una mueca

—Bueno, tal vez puedas jugar en las semifinales y en las finales —

—Hermione tu yo sabemos que estas lesiones tardan meses en recuperarse —

—Sí, pero yo sé de una técnica que aprendí en un intercambio que hice en kathmandu en Nepal, y Riddle va decidir si acepta o no ese método cuando volvamos al club —

—Y si no acepa me voy a perder este campeonato —gruño el hombre acomodándose en la cama— ¿De qué va ese tratamiento del que hablas? —

—Se trata de reorientar la voluntad e impulsar el cuerpo —le dijo ella

¿La voluntad? ¿Impulsar el cuerpo?

— ¿Explícame de que estás hablando porque no estoy entendiendo?—le pregunto confuso.

—Uhmm bueno de convencer a la mente —declaro ella de forma natural.

Viktor la miro más desconcertado todavía —Perdona mi ignorancia, pero tú hablas como si fuera algo psicosomático —

La castaña rió bajito—No, no estás siendo ignorante. Veras cuando reconectas un nervio seleccionado, eres tu quien lo repara, más bien dicho las células, pero ellas están programadas para volver agruparse de forma específica— oriento con aire intelectual al búlgaro que la escuchaba atento.—Pero si yo te dijera que al cuerpo se le puede convencer de cambiar esas agrupaciones en toda clase de formas —le informo

El azabache solo atino a parpadear estupefacto —Eso que dices no tiene lógica, estás hablando de una regeneración celular —manifiesto sin creerlo del todo

—Pues si lo es... —soltó ella

El paso una mano por su cara ante tal información—E-eso es lo más reciente en medicina —Hermione solo sonrió asintiendo— ¿Cómo se realiza? —pregunto intrigado

—Bueno se lleva a cabo usando hierbas, hielo, música, olores... decían que estimular los sentidos hace que el cerebro trabaje más rápido —

—¿Y eso funciona de verdad? —

—Acompañe todos los seminarios y me quede impactada con los resultados —sonrió

Viktor la miro de forma suave antes de hablar:—Yo agradezco tanto tu dedicación—le dijo tomando la mano de la muchacha, noto como esta se matizaba de rosado y le pareció una reacción bastante interesante

...

...

...

En la sala de espera del hospital Granger discutía el método de recuperación de Krum con el técnico Riddle y Snape, el búlgaro estaba siendo sometido a una pequeña intervención quirúrgica para inmovilizar la fractura de la pierna.

—Normalmente este tipo de recuperación lleva un mes y medio, pero si el jugador se obliga a estar tranquilo y a recibir los cuidados necesarios se recuperara rápidamente y luego iniciaríamos la fisioterapia—informo la mujer

—Conociendo a Krum como lo conozco, eso no va a suceder —se lamento el técnico—el es demasiado enérgico no puede mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo —

—Bueno tendría que ir a su casa para asegurarme de que el cumpla con el régimen impuesto, entonces. — afirmo categórica

—Espero que lo consiga... —murmuro sin convicción de que su jugador estrella estuviera listo para participar en las semifinales.

...

...

...

Después cuando pudo, Viktor recibió visitas en la habitación del hospital, el primero fue Riddle quien solo le deseo que se mejorara con aquella mirada de derrota. A continuación fue la fisio

—¡Solo mira! —Exclamo ella apuntando el yeso de la pierna del hombre— ¿Alguien ha firmado? —

—No, todavía no—

—¡Qué bueno, yo tendré el honor de ser la primera persona en hacerlo! —

Viktor rio cuando vio como ella sacaba un marcador de su bolsa y comenzaba a garabatear en su yeso—Riddle me dijo como será mi recuperación ¿Estás segura que estaré listo para las semifinales Hermione? —

—Si, sigues mis instrucciones si— exteriorizo mirándolo —, me pasare todos los días por tu casa para cerciórame que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra — revelo con una sonrisa

Viktor la miro pensativo, tenía una idea, pero esta era muy arriesgada llevarla a cabo. Más sin embargo, le daría más oportunidades de estar con la fisio de forma más íntima

—Hermione —le llamo aprensivo ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? Lo que le iba a sugerir no era cualquier cosa que se pidiera la ligera, no obstante Hermione era una mujer competente, pero si ella descubría que petición nada tenía que ver con profesionalismo. Decidió dejar esas cavilaciones de lado, tomo una respiración y finalmente hablo: —pienso que para que no forzarte a ir todo el tiempo para asegúrate de que estoy cumpliendo con sistema impuesto... podrías pasar ese tiempo en mi casa. Así sería más fácil verificar si estoy siguiendo las instrucciones —le informo sintiendo la cara caliente

Hermione escucho aquello sonriendo interiormente al ver el sonrojo en la cara del búlgaro —Yo no quiero causar molestias Viktor —

—No me causarías molestias —se apresuro a decir el jugador

Aunque aquella propuesta era bastante buena, porque estando en la misma residencia que búlgaro tendría más posibilidades de una mejora rápida, no obstante lo menos que ella quería era incomodar al azabache—Pero, tampoco quiero quitarte tu privacidad... —

—Eso jamás va a ocurrir Hermione, mi casa es muy grande—dijo contento al ver que ella lo estaba considerando—y solo será por el tiempo que dure el tratamiento—aseguro

Hermione lo miro pensativa, realmente seria mas producente si estuvieran en la misma casa, así ella podría monitorear los avances de la recuperación de el.

...

...

...

Hermione empujo la silla de ruedas hasta el carro del búlgaro, al hombre le habían dado de alta al día siguiente. Ella había hablado con Riddle y Snape, sobre la idea de quedarse en la casa de Krum para dedicarse a que la recuperación fuera más rápida y eficiente. Los dos hombres aceptaron de inmediato la sugerencia, Tom le aseguro que no necesitaría ir al club durante ese periodo, que mejor se enfocara en la recuperación del jugador, Severus se iba a encargar de los demás jugadores entre tanto.

La mujer se había pasado la noche arreglando algunas cosas que llevaría al departamento del hombre: ropa, productos de higiene personal, instrumentos de fisioterapia alternativa; lámparas de colores, hierbas aromáticas y todo lo demás. Además de su gato, al que fue a buscar a casa de sus padres. Sonrió cuando vio como a Crookshanks pareció agradarle Viktor, era extraño a su gato casi nadie le simpatizaba.

Ayudo a Krum a subir a su auto, y guardo la silla en el maletero. El club mandaría luego una automática más tarde al departamento.

A ella le toco manejar hasta el edificio, gracias a que el búlgaro aun no podía mientras no se recuperara

Viktor hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para o sonreír ¡Pasaría dos meses en compañía de Hermione en su propia casa, con ella cuidando de él! De verdad que no podía dar más gracias al cielo por eso.

—¡Bienvenida! —exclamo Krum cuando ella dejo de empujar la silla

Hermione quien aun no conocía la casa del búlgaro, se sorprendió de sobremanera al mirarla por dentro ¡El lugar era inmenso! —Tu casa es realmente grande Viktor—murmuro mirando a su alrededor; la sala era amplia con un sofá gris de aspecto cómodo, una gigantesca vitrina estaba en la pared con diversos trofeos, medallas y premios. Una portilla dejaba a la vista la cocina. — ¡esta sala es más grande que mi apartamento entero! —

—No exageres Hermione, tu departamento es más cálido y acogedor que este lugar —en aquel pasillo están las habitaciones, son cinco más una oficina —apunto

La castaña volvió a empujar la silla por el pasillo que indicaba, hasta llegar a las habitaciones

—Ese es el mío —dijo señalado el primero —la mujer abrió la puerta y le gusto el espacio, tenía el olor de él; a chocolate, menta y madera —el segundo es el tuyo —indico

El cuarto donde se quedaría era igual al del jugador grande y ordenado, parecía una suite.

—Espero que lo disfrutes —le dijo Viktor —tengo una empleada; La señora McGonogall, ella viene siempre por la mañana, prepara el café y arregla el desorden —le explico mientras ella lo llevaba de vuelta a su cuarto

—Ok... —la fisio lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama y le quito el zapato.

—No necesitas hacer eso Hermione, me rompí una pierna no las manos — manifestó el jugador exaltado, porque al verla arrodillada su cuerpo reacciono al pensar en ella de forma más intima —eh me-mejor deja eso —tartamudeo cogiendo una almohada y arreglándola en su regazo, para así disfrazar la evidente erección que le ocasiono la visión de la castaña

¡Maldita sea su imaginación y su cuerpo! ¡Jugándole chueco en el momento más inoportuno!

—No seas tonto Viktor, tú no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo porque si no demoraras en recuperarte — determinó señalando la pierna de enyesada —más tarde llegara otra silla, así no estarás siendo dependiente de mi para moverte —comento levantándose — ¿quieres vestir algo más cómodo? —

—No así estoy bien —mintió, en realidad si quería vestir otra cosa, pero no quería que ella lo viera excitado cuando lo ayudara a cambiar.

—Está bien... voy arreglar mis cosas y a cambiarme de ropa—le dijo Hermione, el se quedo en la cama y tomo el control para ver la televisión.

...

...

...

Hermione despertó gracias a un delicioso olor a café recién hecho y el recuerdo de cuando vivía con sus padre le sobrevino haciéndole sonreír de forma inconsciente. Se levanto poniéndose sus pantuflas marrones con forma de nutria y fue a la cocina, se encontró con una mujer mayor de facciones serias casi mal humorada — quien ella supuso era la señora McGonogall — poniendo una bandeja con panes tostados en el mesón.

—Buenos días —saludo la castaña alegre

—Buenos días señorita ¿café o té? —ofreció la señora

—Café —la mujer le sirvió en una taza morada, que cuando bebió abrió los ojos sorprendida ¡ese café estaba delicioso! — ¿Viktor aun no se ha despertado? —pregunto

La señora negó con la cabeza

—Bueno tendré que ir a despertarlo yo— fijó

Hermione fue hasta la habitación del búlgaro, golpeo la puerta y llamo varias veces sin recibir respuesta. Por lo que tuvo que entrar sin permiso, en cuanto entro la mujer se estremeció ¡Ese lugar parecía ser la Antártida! " _¡Qué frió!"_ Pensó acariciándose los brazos, sabía que Viktor venía de Bulgaria, pero jamás se imaginó eso. Fue hasta la cama y se sorprendió al ver su espalda desnuda apenas cubierta por una cobija ligera, y empezando a castañear comenzó a llamarlo.

—Vi-viktor—dijo bajito—Vikto-tor...—

—Humm Hermione—gimió sonriendo mientras se volteaba en la cama

Aun en medio de todo el frió que sentía, la castaña se llevo la mano a la boca para sofocar un grito que se mezclo con risa. Como todo hombre Viktor estaba con "la excitación matinal" las ganas de reír eran grandes, sin embargo la vergüenza era mayor. La sabana marcaba el contorno de sexo del hombre.

—Viktor—llamo un poco más fuerte, tratando de no mirar la enorme erección de el—Vi-Viktor—

—Uhmm—gimió de nuevo replegando, descubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo—me gusta tu olor Mione...—balbuceo ondulando el cuerpo, Hermione abrió a más no poder sus ojos. ¡¿El estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con ella?! "¡ _Wow!"_ Pensó sintiendo ahora su cara arder

—¡Viktor! —llamo fuerte para acabar rápido con aquella situación

El hombre se sentó rápido en la cama con el susto que se llevo, estaba teniendo un sueño tan delicioso. Busco enervado a la persona que lo había despertado, pero se llevo un sorpresa grande al ver a Hermione toda roja de pie al pie de su cama.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto con la voz ronca, la vio temblar y sonrojarse más. Fue entonces que recordó que ella no estaba acostumbrada al frió con el que él usualmente dormía, saco el control de su mesita de noche y ajusto la temperatura al ver como ella se pasaba las manos por los brazos.

—Te-tenemos que empezar tem-temprano co-con...con tu tratamiento Viktor, el café está en la mesa —disparo tartamudeando con la cara caliente yendo a tomar la silla de ruedas, no sabía si su tartamudeo se debía al frió del cuarto o a lo que había presenciado

—Me pondré la ropa y ya me aparezco allí, de acuerdo —dijo recordando que la noche anterior se había sacado el pantalón de pijama que usaba, se percato del rubor e el rostro de la mujer y se pregunto el porqué de esto.

Hermione agito la cabeza de forma rápida y salió apresurada, Viktor asumió que lo hacía porque aun sentía el frio del cuarto

—¡Dios el estaba desnudo! —rumio bajito yendo a la cocina

Viktor consiguió colocarse los pantalones del pijama y sentarse en la silla sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a la fuerza de sus brazos, esperaba que aquel día fuera provechoso para un acercamiento con la fisio. Y por lo que noto, empezaron bien, con ella despertándolo usando aquel hermoso vestido pijama azul que se ajustaba en los lugares correctos dejando a la vista su curvilínea figura.

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí yo con otro capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Quiero darle las gracias a **sonrais777** y **Portia White** por comentar en cada capítulo. Un besote enorme, **Muchas Gracias**.

 **Comenten** , me gusta saber su opinión

Un besito a todos :3


	9. No es amistad

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? aquí estoy yo, de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Recuerden que esto es una traducción de la historia llamada **Jogada Perfeita** y que la historia pertenece a **Anne Lovegood**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

…..

….

…..

 **No es amistad**

La inmovilización en la pierna de Krum, limitaba el trabajo de Hermione, solo le ayudaba (bastante a decir verdad), para que así la recuperación fuera lo más pronto posible, empleaba la aloterapia; usando luces y aromas durante los baños y las horas de sueño.

Y así después de una semana viviendo en el apartamento del jugador, la mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia. Viktor era muy agradable y gentil, muchas veces se le escaparon unas risitas creyendo que lo escuchaba cantar mientras se bañaba, pero ella no estaba muy segura de ell0.

La señora McGonogall, pese a sus expresiones obstinadas, era bastante perspicaz y hacia pasteles deliciosos. La señora era más amable con la presencia de fisioterapeuta en el departamento, decía que tanto el lugar como el jugador, carecían de presencia femenina. Hermione siempre se sonrojaba a mas no pode con las indirectas de la mujer.

…..

…...

Veinte días más tarde Hermione acompaño a Viktor al médico para que así pudieran quitarle el yeso.

Fue un procedimiento tranquilo, el doctor había hecho otras radiografías para ver cómo estaba ahora la pierna, y Granger agradeció que estas salieran bien, ya que todo iba conforme a su plan respecto la recuperación del hombre. Durante la terapia tendría que usar muletas para la locomoción.

Krum observaba a Hermione, mientras hablaba con su médico de la recuperación de la pierna, quien le decía como estaba de impresionado con lo sorprendente de esta

La castaña se ruborizaba por los halagos del clínico. A Viktor le pareció hermosa así, y creyó que le gustaba verla de la misma manera. Intentaría algunos elogios para ver si reaccionaba de igual forma.

—Estamos avanzando muy bien Viktor—comento la mujer a su lado fuera del hospital

—Tengo una fisioterapeuta que lo que tiene de competente lo tiene de hermosa—el hombre resolvió decir y quedo satisfecho con el resultado, ella se sonrojo

—¡Viktor por favor! no digas eso—pidió abochornada abriendo la puerta del automóvil y ayudándole a entrar con extremo cuidado.

—¿Decir qué? —pregunto con burla al verla de esa manera cuando se sentó al volante.

Hermione lo miro durante unos segundos y luego agitó la cabeza mientras sonreía de forma suave, al tiempo que encendía el carro.

El jugador estaba encantado con cada minuto que pasaba conociendo más a la mujer. Si antes la consideraba interesante, después de ese tiempo conviviendo juntos diariamente, estaba seguro que estaba más que enamorado de cada segundo que pasaba al lado de ella.

Era tan fuerte lo que sentía, una enorme pasión por la grandeza de la personalidad de ella ¿sería prudente decirle lo que sentía? ¿jugar a la ofensiva y saltarse las etapas?

—Podemos comenzar la fisioterapia hoy, con ejercicios leves y masoterapia —Hermione hablaba mientras se dirigían de vuelta al departamento

—Cuanto antes mejor, quiero volver a jugar de nuevo—dijo ansioso, estar sin hacer nada era bastante aburrido. Pero la compañía de la castaña siempre suavizaba aquel aburrimiento, haciendo ameno cada momento que el pasaba con ella.

….

….

….

Hermione se puso ropa cómoda, tomo una pequeña alfombrilla que había traído consigo y se dirigió a la habitación del jugador, donde harían las sesiones, era más cómodo si al final él se cansaba. Así no tendría que recorrer el departamento en muletas hasta llegar a la habitación.

Cuando llego lo encontró sentado sobre la alfombra del piso de su cuarto

—Vas a tener que moverte a esta estera Viktor—informo desenrollándola, para luego ayudarlo a cambiarse hasta la colchoneta que llevo—vamos a empezar — anuncio sentándose frente a él —primero veremos tu estiramiento—junto la planta de sus pies descalzos con los de él y lo tomo de las manas jalándolo ligeramente hacia ella, sonrió internamente al ver el contraste de sus pequeños y blandos pies con los grandes y ásperos del búlgaro—¿algún dolor? —

—Ninguno—anuncio volviendo a su postura erguida tirando de la fisio—no sabía que también necesitaba estos ejercicios—comento mientras hacía otro estiramiento

—Hay que hacerlo para poder iniciar bien con la fisioterapia—le dijo ella sonriendo tenuemente—cualquier dolor avisa ¿Ok...? —le indicó

Granger salió de esa posición, se arrodillo en la colchoneta para luego tomar la pierna del azabache y elevarla pausadamente

—¿Sientes algún dolor? —él negó lentamente —si te duele aunque sea un poco, no quiero que te contengas ¿de acuerdo? —aconsejo antes de elevar mas la pierna y la dejo en esa posición por un momento —vamos ver con la otra ahora…. —

Viktor observaba todos los movimientos que Hermione hacia, no había sentido ningún dolor por ahora, ella era tan cuidadosa. Sus toques eran tan gentiles y delicados que no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería recibir las caricias de ella. La castaña era tan firme pero a la vez tierna, una buena combinación, en opinión de Krum.

—¿Puedes ponerte boca abajo un momento? —pregunto la mujer

El búlgaro lo intento, y gimió un momento cuando se presiono la pierna lesionada, un ligero gesto de dolor se dibujo en sus facciones.

—Viktor ¿Dónde te duele? —pregunto levemente afligida

—En la parte inferior del muslo —expuso pegando la frente de la tapete, sintió las manos de ella frotar y presionar el lugar donde le dijo que le dolía. Gruño al sentir otro dolor irritante.

—En las placas no salió nada, y ahora tampoco siento nada… debe ser algún nervio—divago haciendo un leve masaje para aliviar esa incomodidad

…..

…..

Después de una hora y media de ejercicios, Hermione termino la sesión, estaba exhausta pero también muy contenta por la mejoría de Viktor, sin duda el hecho de que él tuviera un buen acondicionamiento físico ayudaría y de forma considerable.

—Necesito un baño—murmuro la mujer ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama.

—Uhmm Hermione te gustaría salir esta noche—le sugirió

Los labios de la castaña se alzaron en una sonrisa brillante—¡Seria estupendo! —

Viktor sonrió también —¿Has ido al Lancelot? —

—Nop, pero me encantaría ¿a qué hora? —la mujer se veía bastante entusiasmada de salir afuera

…..

…..

…..

Viktor no sabía que decir, Hermione estaba preciosa. Usaba un simple vestido rosado, pero en lugar de hacerla menos bella elevaba esta lindura.

Él llevaba puesto una camisa azul con unos simples jean gastados

—Hermione… —balbuceo finalmente, intento decir algo que expresara lo que pensaba, pero eran inútiles las opciones—estas bellísima… —

—Gracias, tu también estas muy…—se detuvo mientras fruncía los labios alegremente— hermoso—dijo finalmente mientras reía de forma cantarina, mientras hacia un gesto risueño a los ojos del búlgaro, donde apretaba los ojos y arrugaba la nariz

Él se rio por lo bajo gracias a su broma—Enserio estas muy linda—le dijo antes de tomarle la mano y depositar un beso en el dorso de esta, ganándose con ello, un encantador sonrojo de parte de ella.

—Ya vamos…—susurro ella azorada

Hermione abrió la puerta para salir primero y luego ayudo a Viktor hacer lo mismo, aunque según el jugador, el restaurante estaba cerca del edificio decidieron ir en el carro, no era bueno que Krum hiciera demasiado esfuerzo cuando apenas le habían quitado el yeso, además de que en opinión de la mujer había sido bastante con la sesión de fisioterapia.

" _Lancelot"_ estaba entre los restaurantes más concurridos del estado, una decoración vintage de los años 60 les daba la bienvenida a los clientes con encanto.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y rápidamente fueron atendidos por un camarero, Hermione rogaba porque Viktor ordenara, ella nunca había asistido a ese lugar y no ende no sabía que era bueno y que era menos agradable.

Comenzaron hablar animadamente de lo que harían en su próxima sesión tratamiento, y así siguieron durante un rato, la fisio sonreía abiertamente, pero de pronto su sonrisa murió y su rostro se volvió serio y un tanto afligido

—¿Pasa algo Hermione? —le pregunto el búlgaro notado que tenia la mirada detenida en un punto detrás de él, pero como ella no respondió volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y vio al ex de la fisio que la miraba con la viva expresión de la ira y la tristeza ligada.

—Ron por favor —dijo la castaña cuando el pelirrojo se hubo acercado a la mesa —si es para pelear, espérame allá afuera, no hay necesidad de hacer escándalos aquí —hablo con voz baja, sin transparentar su rabia por el hecho de que el Weasley siempre estuviera en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

—No te preocupes, no voy arruinar tu cita, pero preciso hablar contigo Mione—puntuó saliendo del lugar sin llamar la atención

—¿Te quieres ir…? —le pregunto el jugador ligeramente incomodo

—No, si salimos demostraremos que nos afecto —expresó

—¡Tu eres una mujer fantástica Hermione! —comento mirándola

—Viktor… —susurro, él siempre la dejaba magnetizada con sus elogios

—Yo sabía que eras una mujer diferente —

Hermione no sabía que decir, agradeció al mesero cuando llego con lo ordenado, mientras comían, el tiempo se fue yendo en una conversación ligera y divertida. No bebieron nada gracia a que el jugador estaba tomando medicamentos, la charla siguió incluso cuando ella conducía de vuelta al departamento, ambos estaban divirtiéndose y los dos estaban seguros de que nunca se habían sentido de esa manera.

…..

…..

…

—….luego hicimos una especie de golpe de estado al tomar la oficina de Umbriedge y traer de vuelta Dumbledore. Ese colegio no era nada sin él—finalizo su anécdota cuando abría la puerta del departamento para ayudar a Viktor a entrar

—Valla, me hubiera gustado estar allí, debió haber sido gracioso verte con quince años sosteniendo un megáfono liderando a un grupo de estudiantes… —

Ambos rieron juntos ante eso

Hermione le ayudo a llegar a la habitación y le quito los zapatos. Krum estaba extasiado viéndola allí.

La mujer subió la vista y atrapo al jugador mirándola, un montón de mariposas despertaron en su interior. Trago en seco cuando el jugador envolvió su gran mano en su cabello y luego descendió pausadamente por su rostro haciendo una dulce caricia, que lograron que las mariposas revolotearan.

—Que tengas una buena noche Hermione —murmuro Viktor dándole un beso largo y suave en la mejilla

—Buenas noches Viktor… —susurro perdida mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación

El búlgaro la vio salir y sonrió al constatar que la fisio estaba empezando a sentir algo por él y no era amistad

…

…..

…..

 **Notas finales:**

Hola aquí estoy con otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos los por sus hermosos comentarios.

Ya saben no se olviden de dejarme sus **Comentarios** , me gusta saber si la historia les parece tan fascinante como a mí.

Hasta la próxima y un besito a todos :3


	10. Jugada

¡Hola! les traje este nuevo capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia que es propiedad de **Anne Lovegood.**

...

...

...

 **Jugada**

Viktor se sentó en el sofá encendiendo la tv, y en el momento en el que lo hizo la mascota peluda de Hermione se sentó sobre su regazo, le acaricio las orejas justo cuando oyó el ruidito de unos pasos acercándose, ese era el sonido que anunciaba que Hermione había llegado, hecho que se respaldaba con que el gato naranja apresurado se bajara de él.

Se sentía irritado, ansioso y un tanto, más bien bastante, temeroso. Hermione se había ido a reunir con su ex.

...

**Flash back**

...

Exactamente cuando terminaron la sesión de ejercicios, esta vez en la sala de la casa, el celular de la mujer de cortos cabellos castaños comenzó sonar

—Hola Ginny ¿cómo estás? —dijo al contestar, cuando vio que en la pantalla de teléfono estaba la foto de su amiga pelirroja.

— _No es Ginny, soy yo Mione_ —pudo escuchar la fisio una voz del otro lado de la línea

—Ron...—indago extrañada— ¡¿le paso algo a Ginny?!—pregunto ligeramente exaltada

— _Tranquila Ginny está bien. Se está bañando, por lo que aproveche para tomar su teléfono y hablarte, como cambiaste de número y ya no vives en tu apartamento_ —señalo bastante agrio esta última parte.

— ¡No debiste hacer eso Ronald!—reprendió mirando a Viktor, antes de sonreírle sin ganas saliendo de la sala.

— _¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, no podría hablar contigo!—_ rebuto

—Está bien—suspiro cansada— ¿de qué quieres hablar?—

— _Por teléfono no, ¿puedo pasar por tu casa?—_ sugirió

—Mejor no—se apresuró a decir, no quería que Ron se apareciera por allí—prefiero ir a un Café que está en el centro de Manchester—corto, no quería ir lejos de la casa del jugador

— _¡Esta bien, yo estaré ahí en una hora!_ —la voz del pelirrojo sonó entusiasmada— _Mione...—_

Antes de que Weasley pudiera seguir diciendo algo más, los gritos de su hermana lo interrumpieron, Hermione logro escuchar como Ginny lo golpeaba antes de proferir un insulto a su persona.

— _¡Hermione lo siento! ¿qué te dijo este asno? —_ pregunto la mujer

—No fue nada Ginny, después hablamos. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer—

Apago el aparato aun aturdida por la osadía de Ron, No quería encontrarse con él, tan solo pensar en eso había hecho que su ánimo descendiera, tanto que hasta las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa se le quitaron.

Cuando regreso a la sala se encontró con que Krum seguía sentado sobre la alfombrilla.

Se sentó junto a él en silencio

— ¿Algún problema Mione? —indago por preocupación al verla callada y también porque lo mataba la curiosidad de saber el contenido de la conversación

—Ron quiere hablar conmigo—murmuro realmente cansada de ese tema sin resolver, si por ella fuera...—quedamos de vernos en un Café aquí cerca—

Miro al búlgaro a su lado con una expresión que detonaba una clara petición de ayuda, para no tener que ir al encuentro con su ex-novio

—Tal vez lo mejor es hablar lo más pronto posible, resolver las cosas para que así cada vez que se encuentren, no ocurran momentos desagradables que generen discusiones y peleas—aconsejo lo mejor que pudo, aunque interiormente no quería que su fisio se encontrara con el pelirrojo, no había opción. Ese encuentro era necesario para definir todo y ponerle punto final. —Si quieres yo te espero...—

—Adoraría eso Viktor. —agradeció mientras respiraba, sintiéndose un poco aliviada. Krum le pasó el brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola él.

Hermione se dejó hacer recostando su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo como el jugador le acariciaba sus enrollados cabellos, antes propinarle un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

...

**Fin del Flash back**

...

Mione ingreso en la sala con Crookshanks entre sus brazos—quien maullando la había recibido—se dirigió directamente al sofá del jugador, notando que él miraba la tv.

—No necesito preguntar cómo te fue...—dijo el azabache al notar la expresión decaída que tenía la mujer ojos almendrados

—Nada resulto como esperaba...—se sentó junto a él en el mueble con su mascota en sus piernas—se acabó todo Viktor—su voz sonaba afectaba—pensé que al menos nuestra amistad prevalecería, pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, el "Trío de Oro" junto con Harry. Más de doce años de amistad a la basura por caprichos y celos absurdos—se lamentó recostando su cabeza en el hombro masculino—lo que más me duele de todo eso, es que él actuó como si no fuéramos amigos, antes que nada, como si yo no amara a su familia como si fuera la mía—declaro controlando las lágrimas que querían salirse de sus ojos, sintió como su gatito se rozaba contra ella como apapachándola, le acaricio la oreja en respuesta.

—No llores por él, Hermione—pidió Krum sosteniendo una de sus manos—nunca llores por nadie que te haga sufrir, no lo merece, si él lo prefirió así. Pues se perderá de mucho al no tener la amistad de una persona tan especial como tú—, afirmo abrazándola contra su pecho acurrucándola, escucho como Crookshanks maullaba concordando. Sintiendo como ella se encogía como un niño que busca amparo— ¿quieres comer algo?—

— ¿Que tienes para comer...?—susurró levantándose, después de apartar a su mascota.

—Nada—se le escapo una risita pequeña—pero podemos pedir a domicilio o puedo cocinar algo—sugirió acariciando los hilos caramelos de su cabeza

—Como no sé si eres buen cocinero, mejor pedimos—sonrió divertida, restaurándose de esa aquella tristeza que dejo el encuentro con Ronald

—Soy buen cocinero—

—Si claro—hizo una mueca graciosa

—Enserio, mi baba Helena me enseño—le aseguro viéndola con una sonrisa al notar que su ánimo volvía.

— ¿Tu _baba_?—pregunto no conociendo el término

—Así se dice abuela en búlgaro—vio como ella formaba una bonita "O" con sus labios entendiendo —de niño me gustaba pasar las vacaciones con mis abuelos, y mi baba me enseño cocinar. Cuando tenía quince ya era experto—le dijo pagado de si

—No- te- cre-ó—dijo separando en silabas sonriendo, mientras movía tenuemente la cabeza

— ¡Ah! ¿Es eso un desafío?—pregunto levantándose del sofá—pues ahora mismo voy a cocinar algo y a ti va encantar—decretó alcanzando su muleta.

Hermione lo siguió hasta la cocina

Él hombre fruncía los labios y encogía el ceño al tiempo que abría los gabinetes y tomaba algunas cosas para después colocarlas encima la mesa, la castaña se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar la sonrisita que recreo sus labios pensando que ese gesto, cualquiera podría intimidarse definiéndolo como ira y no como la introspección que realmente era.

Sin darse cuenta se había aprendido las gesticulaciones del azabache, y tal parecía que esta última era más como un tic. Un tic muy adorable y chispeante si le preguntaban…

—Tu señorita, vas a tomar un baño para quitarte esa cara de cementerio que tienes, mientras que yo preparo nuestra cena— decretó colocándose un delantal, negro con sandias estampadas, que estaba colgado cerca del mostrador

—No, no, no.… yo quiero ver todo el proceso ¿quién me garantiza que tan pronto me vuelva de espaldas tu no llamaras al Delivery?—se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencida.

—¡Yo lo garantizo! una entrega tarda más de media hora para realizarse, así que cuando vuelvas yo todavía voy a estar preparando las cosas.— explico el jugador

Mordiéndose los labios para contener una risa, la pelicorta castaña se fue a su cuarto para seguir la sugerencia del jugador, un buen baño caliente sería bien recibido después del desastre encuentro con su ex-novio, ex-prometido ex-amigo, ex-todo.

...

...

...

—Si soy buen cocinero—le dijo Viktor al gato, que se había quedado en la cocina, mirándolo con algo que él suponía era suspicacia.

Él no podía decir que era un máster chef, pero si era un cocinero experimentado, como le había dicho a Hermione desde niño cocinaba, era un hobby bastante fascinante, pero solo un pasatiempo que disfrutaba cuando podía. Además, la cocina era como la química, su materia favorita—después de la Educación Física— en su época de estudiante.

Quería preparar algo de la gastronomía de su país, pero decidió que mejor haría algo rápido: Una ensalada de Chopska y un Musaka, dio gracias por la torta de manzana que la señora McGonogall había hecho, sería un buen postre.

Aunque la pierna en recuperación, obstaculizo sus movimientos, se las arregló para preparar la cena.

—Uhmmm huele bien...—comento Hermione entrando a la cocina, Krum noto que la fisio estaba mejor. Sus bonitos ojos almendrados ya no estaban rojos—espero que el sabor sea tan bueno como el olor—

El jugador prefirió no decir nada y seguir cortando verduras para la ensalada, noto que la castaña lo miraba desde la silla

En ese momento deseo poder leer la mente y poder saber lo que pensaba.

— ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?—ofreció la mujer

—Ya termine aquí, ¿podrías ir colocando la mesa mientras tomo un baño?—le pregunto rallando un queso para la ensalada

Viktor no se demoró mucho tomando su baño, algo rápido para quitarse el olor a hierbas. Llego a la cocina al tiempo exacto para sacar la Musaka del horno.

...

...

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, y Crookshanks en el piso, espero que Hermione comenzara a comer para luego hacerlo él.

Espero con evidente expectativa la evaluación de ella.

—Mmmm... ¡oh Dios mío, esto está delicioso! — anuncio casi extasiada luego de del primer bocado— ¿esto tiene yogurt? —indago comiendo mas

—Si lo tiene...—acepto Viktor comiendo también.

…..

…..

En un clima tranquilo conversaron, desde la recuperación del jugador hasta el nuevo álbum de un cantante de Blues de la actualidad

—Vi en la televisión, que viene a dar un concierto en el teatro del centro el próximo mes—comento el ojionix—si gustas podemos ir—

—Lo siento, pero las entradas para los espectáculos como esos, afectan notablemente al bolsillo—rio mientras bebía un trago de su copa de vino

—Hermione tienes que ir—le dijo fingidamente serio—sería muy irresponsable dejar a tu paciente solo, corriendo el riesgo de tener alguna recaída...—

—¿Qué tipo de recaída Viktor? —pidió respuesta riendo—te rompiste una pierna, no te dio un ataque al corazón—dijo embromando con suaves risas que se le escapaban

—Cierto—se rindió—entonces acepta ir como invitación, tú quieres ver esa presentación y yo también. Resolveremos ese problema yendo juntos—sonrió ladino

 _"¿Qué problema?"_

—No deberías hacerlo, usar tu encanto para convencerme. Uhmm muy mal hecho Viktor— puntuó balanceando su cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto realmente interesando en saber, su corazón había dado un vuelco nada más escucharla decir aquello.

—Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando...—murmuro ruborizada al notar lo que se le escapo frente a él.

—¡Ah no! ahora vas a tener que hablar Hermione—fijo sosteniéndola para que no se levantara de la silla—dime ¿cuál es ese encanto que yo uso para convencerte? —pidió sin contener la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios

Hermione no sabía dónde enterrar su cara, quería que la tierra se la tragara ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿porque tuvo que decir que creía que él era encantador? ¿no pudo guardarse aquello para sí misma como llevaba haciendo desde tiempo atrás?

 _"¡Maldición!"_

—Bu-bueno... tu siempre eres gentil, y.…y tan atento conmigo que bueno... me desconcierta. —balbuceo escondiendo un corto mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Considero que mereces esa atención, Hermione. Nunca conocí a una persona como tú—le dijo serio apretándole la mano suavemente—eres muy amable y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo—murmuro acercándose, noto como ella contuvo su respiración y fijaba sus lindos ojos en sus labios.

Eso fue lo único que Viktor necesito para extinguir la distancia y besarla

Tan solo unió sus labios, asi la oportunidad de alejarse si así lo quería. No obstante, la felicidad se apodero él, cuando ella le retribuyo el beso de forma tímida.

Se estremeció al sentir su mano acariciando su mejilla.

El corazón de Hermione latía frenético, de todas las cosas que esperaba para esa noche, besar a Viktor Krum no estaba en su lista, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Besándolo y disfrutando de las avasallantes sensaciones que este le traía.

—No necesitas ningún truco para convencerme de ir al concierto—susurro la castaña cuando se separaron, aun con la mano en su mejilla.

—Eso no fue para convencerte de ir conmigo—dijo mirándola a los ojos—fue más para... asegurarme—

—¿Asegurarte de qué? —pregunto en un hilo de voz lamiéndose los labios, quería conservar el sabor de aquel beso.

—De que eres la mujer perfecta para mí—

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, Aproveche que tenía estos días libres que tengo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Por cierto, si les gusta el **Krumione** tanto como me gusta a mí, en mi perfil tengo otra historia fascinante que estoy traduciendo **"La chica de las pociones"** es muy buena.

Les mando un besito a todos

No se olviden de **Comentar** , me encanta leer sus comentarios, me hacen saber la historia les gusta.

Hasta la próxima **:3**


	11. Jugada Final

¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden que la historia es propiedad de **Anne Lovegood** y yo solo la estoy traduciendo. Disculpen la tardanza.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

…..

…..

…..

 **Jugada final**

—¿Cómo puedes decir que soy la mujer perfecta para ti?—pregunto Mione—, si apenas me conoces Viktor—

El negó con su cabeza y luego dijo:—Eso no es verdad—afirmo mirándola—sé que prefieres las canciones antiguas y serenas, que te gusta leer y formas hermosos gestos mientras lo haces, que te gusta la gelatina, que eres educada y gentil. Incluso con quien no lo merece… —innúmero viendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban —tan pronto puse mis ojos en ti, supe que eras diferente a las otras. Porque tú no vez Las apariencias sino lo que la persona realmente es. —la pelicorta castaña se quedó callada mirando los oscuros y profundos ojos del jugador —si antes no te dije nada sobre el interés que tenía en ti, era porque tú estabas en una relación y por más que yo quisiera no podía interferir en tu vida —le confeso acariciando su cara sorprendida por su declaración —espero que me dejes formar parte de tu vida de esta manera. —

Hermione abrió la boca, pero luego la cerro. No sabía que decir, algo se movía desesperado en su interior queriendo aceptar a Viktor. Sin embargo, ella acababa de salir de una relación de años, era normal sentirse insegura. Ya había visto muchas veces que las mujeres que en esa situación se embarcaban en un noviazgo acabando de romper, terminaban lastimadas y en el peor de los casos lastimando al otro.

—No lose Viktor, yo acabo de terminar una relación y no me siento preparada para entrar en otra — divulgó aprensiva

—Yo lo sé, Hermione —le expuso tomando su mano mientras sonreía—yo solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes estar cerca de ti, si tú me aceptas después… —elevo su mano hasta sus labios para darle un beso en su dorso—me haría muy feliz. —

Hermione asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, después de aquel beso, ella quedó tentada de aceptar cualquier cosa que él le propusiera. Y un alivio le recorrió al saber que Viktor la comprendía.

…..

…..

…..

Después de aquella noche, no volvieron a tocar el tema sobre una relación entre ellos dos. Pero a pesar de ello, Viktor mantenía sus mismas actitudes, siendo cortes y galante con ella.

Las sesiones que hacían, estaban dando buenos resultados. Y los Falcons estaban pasando los juegos, venciendo en casi todos ellos. Lo que le daba más ánimos al jugador para recuperarse, quería estar listo para las semifinales.

Krum ya se sentía bien, pero la fisio había ordenado que el tratamiento debía seguirse al pie de la letra hasta el final, antes de volver a los entrenamientos. La castaña solo le permitía al azabache pequeñas carreras para ejercitar las piernas.

…..

…..

—¡Viktor! —exclamo Hermione entrando a la habitación del jugador—voy tomar tu auto para ir al mercado…—sus palabras fueron perdiendo la intensidad inicial al verlo solo con un pantalón deportivo, estaba corriendo en la estera. Dejando a la vista cada musculo de su torso que ahora estaba perlado, seguramente por el esfuerzo físico, sus ojos almendrados ávidos se movían llenándose de atrayente panorama.

—Espera unos minutos que voy contigo—pidió deteniendo la carrera, despertándola de su letargo, que por suerte no noto.

Él se bajó de la estera yendo hacia la castaña, pero ella al mirarlo fuera de su desatinado atolondramiento. Se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de sudor, motivo por el que se alejó haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso te causo asco? —fingió indignación caminando en su dirección.

—¡No Viktor! —grito con una graciosa expresión de grima, tratando de mantenerlo alejado —por favor no… —exclamo riendo.

—¿Solo porque estoy sudado, sientes repulsión de mí? —arqueo la ceja corriendo detrás de ella por los pasillos.

Con los labios estirados Hermione chillo llegando a la sala de estar para salir de la casa, pero fue interceptada cuando el azabache salto sobre el sofá tomándola por la cintura, trayéndola consigo al piso.

—Ahora tú también vas estar sudada —dijo riendo poniéndola sobre sí, frotando su cara y su cabello contra ella.

—¡Ah! ¡No Viktor! — protesto, mientras luchaba en vano por soltarse, pero él tenía bien afianzado su agarre en su cintura—¡eadg! —rezongo con esa graciosa cara de repulsión.

—Eso es para que aprendas a no sentir asco de mi —decreto sonriendo —ahora tú también estas sudada —comento acariciando los cabellos castaños de la mujer. Él no se cansaba de admirarla, las pequeñas y suaves pecas en su nariz respingona, las mejillas rosadas y esos labios tan tentadores…

Viktor soltó uno de sus brazos de su fina cintura, para subir su mano acariciando su espalda, el espacio entre sus omoplatos, su cuello hasta llegar a sus cortos cabellos rizados sujetándolos suavemente para capturar su boca, el jugador rodo sobre el piso, quedando sobre la fisio moviendo lentamente los labios, saboreando cada rincón. La besaba deseando hacer lo que quería hacer siempre, tenerla a su lado, sentir el calor y aroma de su cuerpo fundido con el suyo.

Al finalizar el beso, se fijó en los brillantes ojos almendras la castaña. Era fascinante perderse en aquella dulce e intensa mirada, mirada que al mismo tiempo lo descomponía.

Se estremecía de tan solo observarla.

—¿Cómo es posible…? —susurro bajito acariciándole la mejilla

—¿El qué? —pregunto sintiendo que se le cortaba el aliento

—Que puedas ser tan hermosa—hablo sin apartar sus ojos, ni de su labor de acariciarla —tanto por dentro como por fuera —afirmo volviendo a besarla.

Hermione quedo atrapada en el piso, el cuerpo grande y fuerte la obligaba a mantenerse allí, sus lenguas revoloteaban en son exquisito y su estómago se iba llenando de una sensación que se expandía a cada célula de su cuerpo. Desde hacía tiempo quería que él la besara de nuevo, se preguntaba porque Viktor no la había vuelto a besar otra vez, si le confeso que estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que él todavía la mirándola con ternura, que la agasajaba y seguía siendo amable.

Su cuerpo se calentaba bajo sus fuertes manos, Granger se sentía pequeña bajo él, pero al mismo tiempo protegida y segura. Krum sentía el deseo crecer a media que deslizaba lo besos por sus mejillas hasta el cuello de la fisio, al oírla suspirar advirtió la ansiedad crecer queriendo tener sentir el calor de ella contra el suyo.

—Viktor… —susurro en medio de un gemido contenido —estamos sudados —señaló pasando sus uñas por los cabellos humedecidos de sudor de él.

—Y no haremos nada —bromeo alejándose —voy a tomar a un baño y luego te acompaño al mercado —indicó levantándose para ayudarla a levantarse también.

—Después de que usaste mi blusa como toalla, yo también necesito un baño —comento riendo.

Viktor rio de la misma manera robándole un beso rápido, para acto seguido caminar a su cuarto. Hermione se quedó unos segundos en la sala, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, había decidido no apresurar las cosas, solo dejar que estas fluyeran. Pero no podía negar que todo la empujaba hasta el jugador, era algo magnético y cansada ya de rehusarse concluyó que; si el búlgaro hacia algún acercamiento no lo rechazaría.

…..

…..

…..

Hermione empujaba el carrito del mercado por los pasillos de lácteos en dirección al área de comestibles, Krum iba a su lado viendo las informaciones en las cajas de los cereales que tomaba.

—Uhmm este arroz esta en promoción —comento apuntando los paquetes —ahora a las frutas de la semana —anuncio moviéndose al otro corredor.

Hermione sonrió, admitiendo que era demasiado agradable hacer las compras en compañía del jugador. Se sentía realmente plena a estando al lado de él.

…..

…..

Viktor ayudo a guardar en el maletero los víveres de la semana, todavía era bastante temprano para volver a casa. Fue entonces que pego a la castaña contra la parte trasera del carro, tan pronto ella cerró la portilla.

—Podríamos dar una vuelta antes de ir casa… —ofreció susurrando, y luego al notar su ligero pasmo, paso la nariz por su cuello preguntando: —¿Qué opinas Hermione…? —

—Pu-puede ser… —musito tartamudeando, le temblaba el cuerpo entero.

Krum sonrió radiante con un brillo apasionado en los oscuros ojos. La beso con fervor, moviendo vehementemente los labios sobre los suyos, acariciando su cintura por encima de la delgada tela de su blusa. Hermione trataba de seguirle el ritmo en ese beso tan impetuoso, sentía como los músculos se ondulaban presionándose contra ella.

—¿Esto va seguir asi…? —musito sin aliento cuando beso se hubo cortado.

—¿De que hablas? —

—Me estas besando. —

—Yo no me canso de tus labios —confeso mirando su rostro ruborizado, la fisio sonrió para él —llegué al límite Hermione, estar cerca de ti sin sentirte es bastante pesaroso —aseguro —sabes lo que siento y si no sientes lo mismo, yo no puedo permitir que hagas nada que no quieres —explico alejándose mientras soltaba su cintura, estaba empezándose a sentirte egoísta; besándola sin saber si eso era lo que ella quería, y justo estaba por pedirle una disculpa por lo ocurrido. Cuando ella hablo impidiéndoselo.

—Exactamente eso, yo "si quiero" —afirmo ella poniéndole las manos en los anchos hombros masculinos impidiendo que se alejara más, no le había gustado para nada ver como sus ojos se ensombrecían mientras le decía aquello, era como si parte de su encanto se viniera abajo. Le gustaba muchísimo más ver aquellos ojos color ónix felices, justo como ese instante.

—¿Eso es un "Sí"? —pregunto el jugador con el pecho explotándole de alegría —¿estas aceptando ser mía? —

—Ser ¿qué? —bromeo sonriendo

—Ser mía, pero si quieres puedes empezar siendo mi novia —ofreció

—Está bien —suspiro ruborizada— seré tu novia —acepto rogando por haber tomado la decisión correcta

Viktor la beso de nuevo con ternura y pasión, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cara. Estaba feliz de haberlo logrado, poder tenerla entre sus brazos, degustar su boca pequeña. —Esperé tanto por esto, desde que te vi en el club —confesó abrazándola

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente asombrada por esa declaración, él se había interesado en ella desde aquel momento. Sintió el corazón llenarse de un apego y una ternura infinita, lo tomo por las mejillas — palpando los bellos de su barba — para besarlo profundamente, mordiendo sutilmente sus labios para luego sumergir su lengua en su interior, él tenía un sabor adictivo y mientras perdía sus manos en los oscuros mechones de su cabello sintió que pisaba las nubes.

Cuando finalizaron aquel beso, se quedaron unos segundos allí con los alientos mesclados y corazón acelerado. Rato después caminaron lentamente por la acera juntos, abrazados, felices. Krum quería llevarla a la cafetería famosa de ese centro comercial, ambos amaban el café en todos sus tipos y sabores.

" _Starbucks"_ era bastante ocupado en ese horario, y los recién novios decidieron pedir para llevar. Mientras esperaban hablaban sobre la recuperación del jugador y sus esperanzas de los Falcons llegaran hasta las finales.

…..

…..

…..

En una esquina de la cafetería, estaba Rita Skeeter bebiendo un café al tiempo que revisaba su tableta. La rubia esta irritada, no tenía ningún titular desde hacía tiempo. No obstante, vio al famoso jugador de los Falcons entrando en el espacio junto a fisioterapeuta del club en el que trabajaba. Y aquella vez, no solo eran "compañeros de trabajo" porque intercambiaban miradas y se robaban uno que otro besito.

La reportera sonrió entusiasmada usando su tableta para fotografiar las escenas, su entusiasmo se vio convertido en euforia cuando ocurrió una especie de discusión entre la pareja y un jugador más— convenientemente del mismo equipo — que había llegado. Skeeter fotografió todo con gran excitación, su titular estaba ahí.

…..

…..

…..

Hermione se reía avergonzada de algo que Krum le había dicho, él podía ser amable y caballeroso, pero era hombre y como todos era malicioso con las palabras.

—¿Puedes hacer eso Hermione? —le pidió el azabache en el oído, haciendo que su piel se erizara —tienes las manos de hada y me gusta sentirla sobre mí —susurro con una sonrisa al ver el estado en el que estaba la castaña, tenía la cara resplandeciente y se veía que hacia un esfuerzo por respirar por la nariz.

—¡Krum! —exclamo una voz que ambos conocían —ahora entiendo tu retraso en la recuperación…—gruño Malfoy, y mirando con repulsión a la fisio agrego: —si hubiera sabido que ese era el trato que recibíamos, me hubiera "lesionado" más —dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a Hermione

Aunque Viktor era un hombre de paciencia, cuando se trataba de la castaña era intolerante a cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia ella. Fue por eso que no pudo controlarse y le asesto un puñetazo a su albino compañero, algunos clientes se alejaron de los hombres por miedo a salir lastimados y otros no perdían la oportunidad grabar la escena con sus celulares. La mujer de cortos cabellos rizados quedo pasmada mirando sorprendida a los jugadores.

—Eres un imbécil Malfoy —pronuncio Krum entre dientes —si te atreves hablar de nuevo asi de Hermione, vas a recibir más que un golpe de mi parte —le amenazó a Draco que le sonrió alabancioso al moreno mientras salía de la cafetería.

—No debiste hacer eso Viktor —le amonesto la fisio

Viktor la miro lánguidamente para después preguntar encrespado:—¿Qué querías? ¿que dejara que él siguiera difamándote de esa manera?—

—Yo se defenderme—manifestó mordiendo las palabras —, pero yo hablaba de Malfoy, puede hacer algo que te perjudique en el club —señalo ahora con voz tranquila

—Yo no le tengo miedo a ese niñito —puntuó tomando los dos cafés que habían traído —Riddle me conoce, nada de lo que aquel hurón albino haga me sacara de mi equipo —sonrió abrazado a su novia para darle un beso en la mejilla, estaba verdaderamente feliz de tenerla con él.

…..

…..

…..

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal este capítulo?, ¿les gusto? A mí en lo particular me encantan todos, es una historia tan fascinante. Si tardo en las actualizaciones, es porque tengo _"una agenda muy llena"_ por decirlo de esa manera jajaja. Veré si puedo actualizar más rápido el próximo capítulo.

No se olviden de **comentar** ,me encanta saber que opinan.

Hasta la próxima.

Un besito **:3**


	12. Buenas nuevas

¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden que la historia es propiedad de **Anne Lovegood** y yo solo la estoy traduciendo. Disculpen la tardanza.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

…..

…..

…..

" **Buenas" nuevas**

 _ **«**_ _ **La nueva conquista de Krum**_ _ **»**_

 _por: Rita Skeeter_

 _Desde hace mucho tiempo que no hemos visto a la estrella principal de los Falcons, Viktor Krum, en compañía de una mujer. Y la hora de la suerte, esta vez fue de Hermione Granger, la joven y hermosa fisioterapeuta del club, donde convenientemente también trabaja el afamado Krum._

 _Fuentes me han informado que han estado juntos desde el comienzo del campeonato, sin embargo, yo me pregunto; ¿Cómo es posible esto? si la señorita ya estaba involucrada un jugador de otra liga; Ronald Weasley, portero de los Cannons._

 _Mi respuesta seria…_

 _Que la señorita en cuestión, no es más que una seductora de armas tomar._

 _Pues ayer algunas personas fueron capaces de presenciar el poder que tiene esta mujer en los jugadores._

 _En una de las cafeterías del exclusivo y famoso Centro Comercial "Hosgmeade" de Londres, la nueva pareja coincidió con un colega del club, que aparentemente también está interesado en la fisioterapeuta de los Falcons. Draco Malfoy, uno de los más codiciados jugadores de la liga, sufrió una fuerte represaría de su compañero de trabajo a causa de la ya antes nombrada._

 _Como verán la joven sabe causar revuelo entre los más cotizados jugadores. Asi que ¿con quién creen que estará relacionada al final del campeonato? Estén conectados que los mantendremos informados sobre la nueva pareja._

 _¿Quién será la depredadora que tiene entre sus garras al bombón búlgaro Viktor Krum?_

Hermione quería gritar cuando termino de leer la sección de farándula de ese periódico, mientas miraba con rencor la fotografía a color donde Viktor golpeaba a Malfoy. La señora McGonogall la observaba en espera de la explosión de esta, ya la conocía suficiente a la fisio para saber que era una persona que no aceptaba calumnias, la vio ponerse roja mientras respiraba con dificultad, razón por la cual coloco delante de ella una taza humeante de té de valeriana para que se tranquilizara.

—Estoy bien Minnie—afirmo luego de haber contado mentalmente hasta diez—eso no debería afectarme… pero desafortunadamente no termino de acostumbrarme a esos chismes de granja—

—¡Buenos días! —saludo la voz ronca y somnolienta de Krum—¿qué preparo mi gatita hoy? —pregunto besando el lateral de la cabeza de la señora.

—Preparé panques con jugo de toronja y café de desayuno, hice unos sándwiches de jamón para la tarde—comentaba Minerva sirviéndole al jugador—y deje listas unas verduras por si te daban ganas de hacer Mussaka nuevamente—

—Gracias—sonrió cálido a la señora y notando su mirada preocupada pregunto: —¿pasa algo? —mientras miraba a la castaña que doblaba el periódico.

—Lo de siempre…—murmuro bebiendo su té—hoy tienes unos exámenes que hacerte—anuncio no queriendo tocar el tema de chismes. Viktor tenía que enfocarse en sus problemas y no en lo que la gente decía de ella.

—¡Cierto doctora! —bromeo sonriendo mientras tomaba el periódico.

Ambas mujeres contuvieron la respiración, esperando la reacción del hombre.

Viktor leyó el articulo y vio la foto tomada en la cafetería. Decir que estaba furioso, era poco para describir como se sentía. Estaba seguro de que sería capaz de estrangular a aquella reportera amarillista si la tuviera al frente en aquel instante.

—¿Estas bien? Viktor —pregunto Hermione escuchando el escandaloso silencio del hombre.

—No —mascullo cerrando el periódico para después arrojarlo a un lado —no sé si me enfado o me relajo, hubiera sido demasiada suerte si ella no hubiera armada un circo de la pelea con Malfoy —explico cuando la castaña había alzado una de sus delgadas cejas.

…..

…..

…..

—Señorita Granger —saludo solemnemente Snape frente al edificio del hospital donde le harían los exámenes a Viktor —señor Krum, veo que usted ya está mucho mejor —

El búlgaro se sentía fantástico, nunca antes se había se recuperado tan rápido de una lesión. —Lo estoy, Hermione hizo un gran trabajo —elogio, sonriendo al ver que la mujer de cortos cabellos se coloreaba.

—Entonces ¿las noticias no son del todo inciertas? —pregunto Severus al ver la complicidad entre ambos.

—En partes —punto Hermione

—Por supuesto, no creo que usted sea ese tipo de mujer que la hicieron parecer —aseguro el hombre de cabellos negros.

—Gracias profesor, ¿vamos? —pregunto para entrar y hacer los exámenes.

…..

…..

Pocas horas más tarde, estaban viendo los resultados de los exámenes. Sentado desde su lugar en la sala, Viktor miraba a Snape y a Granger intercambiando palabras mientras veían los papeles. Estaba empezando a picarle la ansiedad porque querer saber lo que pasaba, si podía volver a jugar pronto.

—Siempre supe era brillante señorita Granger, pero esta vez se superó a si misma con este tratamiento. Los resultados son excelentes—exclamo el hombre con su típico tono—Riddle estará más que complacido con el regreso de su mejor jugador—

—¿Cuándo podré volver? Dr. Snape—pregunto Krum.

—Creo que en las semifinales ya estará jugando —informo el pelinegro—hasta más tarde—se despidió con los papeles en las manos.

El jugador tiro de la castaña poniéndola sobre su regazo, haciendo que esta se ruborizara hasta centellear. Le acaricio el rostro y con una sonrisa la beso.

—¿Nos vamos doctora? — lisonjeo riendo—vamos a celebrar esta noticia, no puedo creer que volveré a jugar el próximo mes—

—Eso solo pasara si sigues al pie de la letra el tratamiento hasta el final—puntuó la fisio levantándose para ir.

…..

…..

…..

Hermione todavía conducía para que Viktor no hicieron esfuerzo con la pierna, Krum le pidió que condujera hasta un pequeño local cerca del parque, donde según él; vendían unas deliciosas empanadas.

Llegaron y mientras comían las empanadas—realmente buenas—la mujer de cortos cabellos rizados, se reía de las historias que él le contaba de cuando vivía en Bulgaria. Tenía una hermana trece años mayor que él y cinco primos de los cuales tuvo que aprender a defenderse desde pequeño.

—Hoy veo que eso me ayudo a ser más fuerte a no flaquear ante los demás—comento pagando la cuenta.

—Bueno yo no puedo opinar nada, soy hija única y mis padres no tenían hermanos—se encogió de hombros—pero no por eso pienses que por eso fui mimada—señalo—mis padres eras muy rígidos en la educación, yo siempre me esforcé por cumplir sus expectativas—

—¿Y esas espuelas de dónde vienen? —pregunto gracioso

—Convivir con la familia Weasley requiere eso, sobre todos desde que supe los gemelos no se apiadaban ni de su única hermana menor para hacer de las suyas—

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Uff… pues una vez, cuando dormía ahí le echaron vaselina en el cabello amarrándolo contra las barras del cabecero de la cama—conto para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Eso no es nada divertido—dijo sin gracia—si en mi familia alguien hubiera hecho algo como eso habría ganado una buena somanta—

Hermione abrió en demasía sus almendrados ojos—¡¿En tu familia practicaban esa educación tan barbárica?!—

—No era tan barbárica—indicó con una risita—había momentos en los que las palabras no eran suficientes—

—¡Claro que si lo es!—

—No lo es, mira en mi familia las cosas se decían solo una vez o simplemente no se decían—

—Mis padres nunca hicieron eso—

—Eso es porque seguramente te portabas bien—le dijo dándole un toque en la nariz—pero te aseguro que si a esos gemelos de los que me hablas sus padres lo reprendido de la manera en la que hacían en mi casa. No le habrían hecho eso más nadie—

—Tu… ¿apruebas ese tipo de educación?—pregunto aprensiva

Él negó con la cabeza—No, creo que con eso se impone más miedo que respeto, sin embrago…—

—¿Sin embargo? —pregunto

—Eh visto casos, donde los padres no corrigen a sus hijos y luego cuando quieren hacerlo, estos le faltan al respeto con gritos y hasta golpes. Si yo le hubiera alzado la voz a mi madre en algún momento, me habría tenido que agachar después a recoger mis dientes —

—Bueno es cierto, pero… —

—Mi padre decía que las ramas se enderezan cuando son tiernas, para que cuando sean troncos no estén torcidos —

—¿A medio de golpes?—pregunto frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

Él rio al ver la expresión de ella —Esa era la filosofía de ellos, yo te dije que los golpes inculcan más miedo que respeto, además a mí me encantan los niños—y pasando un brazo por sus hombros dijo: —si tú y yo tenemos hijos yo jamás les pondría una mano encima —

La cara de Hermione en aquel momento no tuvo precio y mucho menos el sonrojo que le alcanzo hasta el cuello. —S-si mejor va-vamos, luego es hora de..de... de la sesión —balbuceo queriendo cambiar de asunto

…..

…..

…..

Viktor se despertó sintiendo un brillo refulgente en la cara, rápidamente sintió un peso contra su cuerpo. Era Hermione que dormía tranquilamente, el jugador sonrió apagando el televisor con el control remoto, para acomodarse mejor. No quería despertarla, le gustaba tener el cuerpo respingón de ella contra el suyo. Después de la sesión, decidieron asistir una temporada de la serie que ambos le gustaba. Pero en medio de esta acabaron durmiéndose, tal vez por el esfuerzo hecho anteriormente.

Krum la abrazo aprovechando el calor y el delicioso aroma que ella emanaba, la fisio se veía sexy usando aquella camisa de tirantes, del cual uno de ellos convenientemente se deslizo de su hombro. A pesar del sueño y de la fatiga, su cuerpo despertó ante aquella deleitable visión de la castaña. Respiro profundamente varias veces, pensando en cosas estúpidas para que asi su cuerpo se relajara.

Y cuando creyó que iba a poder dormir sin estar excitado, la mujer se volteo de espaldas, encajando su cadera contra la suya llevándose su mano en el proceso, colocándola en uno de sus senos.

—No lo facilitas Dios… —susurro al techo tratando de no sentirse estimulado. Pero parecía que nada estaba a su favor, pues la fisio se encogió frotando el cuerpo contra el del azabache, que gimió ahogadamente al sentir su erección encajar entre las nalgas de ella —¡Gospodi, daĭ mi sila! (¡Dios, dame fuerzas!) —jadeo apretando la cintura la mujer de cortos cabellos, estaba comenzando a quedarse sin salida, necesitaba salir de esa situación mientras tenia control.

No quería forzar a la castaña a nada, apenas estaban comenzando una relación y con certeza él quería sentir su cuerpo fundido con el suyo. Pero no sin que ella quisiera también, lentamente saco su brazo de la mujer y salió de la cama en silencio para entrar al baño. Nada con un buen regaderazo de agua bien fría para calmar su problema de tensión.

Si continuaba en aquella cama, sería difícil contenerse para no atacarla allí mismo. Eso solo daría la impresión de que él era un tarado, que solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para llevársela a la cama. Y no era cierto, él solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

…..

…..

…..

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto este capítulo? Esta ligeramente más corto que los otros, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima, recuerden que la historia le pertenece a **Anne Lovegood.**

No se olviden de **comentar** , me encanta saber su opinión.

Les mando un besito a todos **:3**


	13. ¿Qué pasa si quiero?

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, recuerden que la historia **No es mía** y le pertenece a **Anne Lovegood** , espero y lo disfruten

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

…

…

…

 **¿Qué pasa si quiero?**

Viktor salió del baño, lugar en el que se había estacionado casi toda la noche, para así disipar el dolor que tenía concentrado en el área de su ingle. Ninguna noche había sido nunca tan tortuosa, Hermione estaría en serio peligro si no lograba centrarse, su enfoque se fue cuando vio a la castaña saliendo de la cama con esa cara de desorientación y somnolencia, y con los cortos cabellos desordenados.

—Buenos días…—saludo bostezando—lo siento, termine durmiéndome aquí—confeso avergonzada.

—Está bien—respiro hondo tratando de sonar indiferente—¿quieres tomar un café? —intento cambiar de tema.

—Sí, solo me echare un poco de agua para despertarme y te alcanzo—le dijo yendo a su propia habitación.

Krum suspiro aliviado, había mantenido su cordura intacta con ella ahí, desear y querer ser un caballero estaba resultando ser un desafío, sin embargo a Viktor le gustaban los desafíos.

Espero a que Hermione terminara de la taza de café que Minerva había preparado para ella, la castaña parecía alegre y fresca. Sonreía ampliamente.

—El profesor Snape me acaba de llamar y me dijo que Riddle quiere verte en persona, creo que es para asegurarse de que estas en buenas condiciones para participar en el campeonato—anuncio la castaña mientras se sentaba junto a Viktor en la mesa.

—Ok desayunamos y vamos al club para hablar con él—expresó dándole un beso rápido.

…

…

…

Durante el entrenamiento Riddle instruía a todos los jugadores

Los juegos habían sido difíciles sin el Capitán Krum, pero a pesar de ello, lograron llegar las semifinales. Sin embargo no tener a Viktor estaba desesperado al entrenador, aunque según las noticias de Severus, el jugador estaba completamente recuperado y podía regresar a tiempo para los juegos.

—¡Nott! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!—le gritó al jugador que no podía hacer un pase correcto.

—Tom, acabo de hablar con la señorita Granger, ella ya viene al club con Krum para evaluar su recuperación. —Snape anunció de pie junto al hombre.

—¡Perfecto! Estos lunáticos ya me estaban volviendo loco. —confesó el técnico. — Tan pronto como lleguen, házmelo saber—

…

…  
La pareja llegó después de una hora.

Krum estaba visiblemente bien, sin embargo Hermione se sentía aprensiva, le pidió al búlgaro que mantuvieran una postura profesional. Ya era bastante malo que Malfoy pensara mal de ella, no quería que el resto del club también lo hiciera, de mala gana, el hombre estuvo de acuerdo. Viktor entendía las razones de la fisio, no querría que la trataran como Malfoy lo había hecho. Y pelear con todo el equipo en la víspera del juego no era dar paseo por el parque, no es que Hermione no valiera la pena, pero si ella no quería que ninguna demostración de afecto o algo por el estilo, él estaría de acuerdo y haría todo lo posible para no romper la cara de cualquier bastardo que le faltara el respeto a su Mione.

Entraron en el CE tomados de la mano.

Krum se detenía en el camino saludando a todos los que conocía, Hermione vio lo atento que era, incluso con el simple personal de limpieza, los mensajeros, el chico que estaba haciendo pasantía... Viktor era tan dulce, amable, afable, sexy... no pudo evitar sentir que se enamoraba un poco de él.

—¿Quieres entrar primero, o prefieres que lo hagamos juntos?—Preguntó, señalando sus manos juntas cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Riddle.

—Así está bien, solo procuremos mantener el decoro—Ella sugirió dándole un último beso, antes de tocar la puerta.

Snape ya estaba en la oficina de Tom cuando la pareja entró, ambos miraron a la pareja.

—¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa! —Exclamó Riddle, viendo lo bien que estaba su jugador—Mírate, se ve bien—dijo señalando que hablaba de la pierna, mientras se acercaba al hombre.

—Hermione hizo un buen trabajo, sus técnicas me hicieron recuperar el 90% en menos tiempo que el convencional. —informó sonriendo orgulloso de su novia.

—Señorita Granger fue mi mejor estudiante, no esperaría menos de ella—Severus hablo con característico tono de voz felicitando a la mujer.

—Gracias, profesor—susurró.

—¿Estará bien para el próximo partido, señorita? — Preguntó Tom.

—Estará listo para entrenar en dos semanas, tan pronto como sea posible, además del tratamiento, le pedí que hiciera ejercicios en la máquina de correr para mantener el acondicionamiento para su regreso—notificó la castaña.

—¡Qué bien! Estoy muy contento con su trabajo para con mi jugador. Srta. Granger me demostró cuán profesional es usted. —señaló el entrenador—Entonces te veré en dos semanas. —le dijo esta vez al jugador

…

…

Granger se permitió un suspiro de alivio cuando salió de esa habitación, la presencia de Riddle era fuerte e intimidante. Era imposible no temblar de miedo al escuchar su voz, él siempre parecía estar enojado o intentando ser amenazador.

—No puedo esperar para volver a los juegos, el campeonato es difícil. Y los Chuddley Cannos están avanzando en la Liga— comentó el búlgaro

—A pesar de todo lo que Ron ha hecho, estoy feliz por los Cannos—dijo automáticamente la castaña—desde hace un buen tiempo que no estaban en una buena posición en el campeonato. —explicó recordando que Ron y Harry estarían entusiasmados con el campeonato.

—¿Cannos es el club de tu ex? —Se asombró al notar que nunca se dio cuenta.

—Sí, él y mi amigo Harry juegan para los Cannos, pensé que lo sabías. —

—Nunca presté atención a estos detalles... —murmuró pensativamente —y si los Falcons juegan contra los Cannos, ¿a quién le dedicarás tus vítores? —

—¡Jaja, Viktor! —Se rió—yo solo espero que nadie salga lastimado, aunque sea un moretón más será difícil de cuidar. —  
—Lo hiciste más que bien con mi pierna—sonrió —Prometo no lastimarme o lastimarlos, no mucho al menos— Él sonrió.

—¡Oye hombre! —Dammian llamó desde el vestuario al lado de Wood.  
—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Dammian es muy intransigente! — Dijo Oliver. —Bueno, él es mejor que Malfoy— susurró.

— Solo estoy haciendo lo que Krum le haría si estuviera aquí — se defendió Dammian.  
— E hizo un gran trabajo, amigo. ¡Han llegado las semifinales! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, que voy a estar fuera de la liga — bromeó.

— Ni se te ocurra, hombre — regañó Wood. — Voy a enloquecer con este capitán ¡casi ni nos deja beber agua!—señalo con dramatismo

— Cálmate, hombre —sugirió riendo — volveré pronto — informado.

—¡Gracias, Señor! — exagero el joven.

Hermione se rio en voz baja, los jugadores eran personas agradables y divertidas. Un tanto rudos en el campo, pero eso era una competencia.

— ¡Oh hombre! Felicidades a ti— Dammian susurró. — después hace mucho tiempo sin estar atado a nadie—

—Que no fuera el balón— completó Oliver sonriendo.

— Cállense — se rió diciendo adiós a sus amigos. —los veo en dos semanas. ¡Mantén las riendas cortas, Dammián! —

…

…

— Sí, te extrañan — Granger le dijo subiéndose al auto.

— Dammian se está poniendo pesado con ellos. —  
— Todavía no te das cuenta de lo querido que eres, de lo contrario ni siquiera les importaría tu regreso. — señalo la fisio, que manejaba a un restaurante donde almorzarían.

Se había decidido por un lugar sencillo al que le gustara ir, donde no despertarían la curiosidad de los paparazzi. Ella quería pasar unas horas normales con su novio.

— Intentando esconderme, señorita. ¿Granger? — Se burló, retirando su silla.

— Un poco. — se rió. — Solo quiero una comida tranquila, sin que mi cara aparezca en los periódicos mañana. —

— Lo siento — dijo con seriedad — pero creo que pronto detendrán este alboroto, solo están impresionados de verme con alguien en años. —

—No te preocupes Viktor, trataré de lidiar con eso. Si ser tu novia implica tener a todas estas personas armando escándalos por cualquier cosa, está bien, es un pequeño precio estar a tu lado. — sonrió sosteniendo la mano del jugador. —¿Vamos a pedir? Tengo hambre. —

— Eres simplemente maravillosa, Hermione — dijo, mirándola sonrojarse.

— Gracias, tú también eres un hombre extraordinario y muy interesante. —

…

…

…  
Como todas las noches, se reunieron para mirar televisión juntos, en la habitación del jugador.

Hermione estaba casi dormida cuando se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Estoy que casi me muero de sueño, me voy a mi habitación — murmuró.

— No te vayas, tu puedes dormir aquí —sugirió llevándola de vuelta a la cama. Tú piel... —susurro Krum inconscientemente, acariciándole levemente los labios, pasando por su mejilla, su cuello.

Los toques del jugador despertaron a la mujer de su estado de ensoñación, fijo sus ojos caramelos en los ébanos de él, y reparo en como la miraba con ternura, deseo, amor y todas esas emociones que también sentía ella en ese momento. Su voz se movió a través de sus poros, enviando un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo.

— Viktor...— murmuró gimiendo.

— Shh, no haré nada. —

—¿Y si yo quiero que lo hagas? —

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¡¿Y bien?! ¿Les gusto? Apuesto se comen las uñas por el siguiente capítulo ¿verdad? Jajaja. Hagamos un trato, según tengo veintinueve Follows y veinticinco Favs, si aunque sea cada uno de los que me tienen en Favs me dejan un comentario, actualizo lo más pronto posible, no lo sé tal vez una semana… o el miércoles jajaja. No pido mucho solo que me den su opinión de la historia, si les gusto el capitulo o equis…

Hasta la próxima, recuerden que la historia es propiedad de **Anee Lovegood**. Que yo solo la estoy traduciendo.

Un besito a todos, cuidense **:3**


	14. Regreso

Hola, como está í el ansiado capitulo. La historia **No es** **mía** es propiedad de **Anne Lovegood**. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y a historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** AU universo alternativo, Lemon jajaja si que advertencia jajaja...

...

...

...

 **Regreso**

—¿ _Qué pasa si yo quiero que lo hagas?_ —

Viktor la miró a los ojos en busca de cualquier señal que indicara de que estaba bromeando, pero solo podía ver aquella seguridad tan propia de ella.

La besó, sosteniéndola por la nuca, su cuerpo ya estaba rígido por la anticipación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, y él podía asegurar que la amaba desde que la vio entrar al gimnasio

Viktor superpuso axiomáticamente su cuerpo sobre su fisio, besando su cuello. Sus piernas se envolvieron automáticamente alrededor de su cintura y lo aprisionaron.

Hermione suspiró y gimió al sentir el cuerpo del jugador sobre el suyo, su barba áspera lijándole el cuello, su vientre estaba vibrando, su intimidad palpitaba ansiosa y humeante. Sus manos ansiosas buscaron el dobladillo de la camisa que él llevaba. Infiltró los dedos para sentir su piel bajo sus manos, los músculos de su espalda se ondularon cuando ella lo acaricio al tiempo que lo besaba en el cuello.

—¡Viktor! — jadeó clavando las uñas en su espalda, cuando él bajo lentamente los tirantes de su pijama dejando una estela de besos desde su cuello hasta sus senos

El azabache besaba, mordía y succionaba lánguidamente sus pequeños y respingones pechos. Su masculinidad estaba rígida, su cadera parecía tener una voluntad propia presionando contra su intimidad. La besó de nuevo, una de sus manos con la que acariciaba su cintura, bajo lentamente rozando cada centímetro de piel, experimentando cientos de sensaciones eléctricas y abrasadoras. Llego a su zona sur sintiéndole tan húmeda, la rozo levemente antes de adentrarse en el cálido interior de la mujer. Era acogedor, un rincón que abrazaba sus dedos en un pulso convulsivo.

—Ohh...—

— Bien, Hermione — ronroneó, moviendo sus dedos en el sexo de la castaña que gemía empujando su vientre contra la mano del hombre.

Hermione sintiéndose desesperada por él, comenzó a intentar deshacerse de la camisa que usaba Krum, el jugador tuvo que abandonar sus dedos de ella y así el mismo quitarse la pieza superior de su pijama, aprovechó la oportunidad y se quitó también los pantalones, dejando solo su ropa interior azul oscuro.

Viktor miró a la mujer en su cama, su boca estaba ligeramente hinchada, sus ojos color caramelo mirándolo con liquido deseo.

— Te ves hermosa, Hermione...—declaró desplazando sus manos por sus muslos hasta su cintura, subiendo en el proceso su pijama, besando su estómago plano.

La piel de la mujer se erizó de pasión, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho. Los temblores que oscilaban su cuerpo por los toques de su novio la delataban.

Hábilmente, la castaña se quitó los cortos pantalones y sus bragas en el proceso. Su intimidad, libre de cualquier barrera estaba cubierto por un ligero triángulo de bellos cobrizos. La entrada estaba brillante de humedad. El jugador no pudo evitó bajar la rostro y besar su punto sensible.

—¡Aaahhh! —

Al recibir aquel gemido en respuesta, el azabache comenzó a besar, lamer y morder levemente los labios íntimos, podía sentirlos pulsando contra su lengua.

—Mmm oh Vik...vikto oh... — Hermione ya no contuvo los gemidos, Viktor la estaba llevando al borde del abismo del placer solo con su boca.

Krum sonrió mientras la notaba correrse aullando su nombre, su rigidez dolía y palpitaba. Se deleito catando todo el néctar de su placer y luego la besó sintiendo que la esencia se mezclaba con dulce sabor de sus labios. El jugador suspiró cuando sintió la mano del fisio entrar en su ropa interior y aprisionar su miembro.

Hermione comenzó con movimientos suaves en su sexo, Viktor había escondido su rostro en la curva de su cuello, gimiendo, jadeando y mordiendo de a momentos la piel de su garganta. La mujer podía sentir toda la fuerza que tenía cuando vio los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse. La necesidad de sentirlo se estaba tornando en desesperación, ella detuvo la caricias que le estaba dando y se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Viktor aprovechó sus movimientos, para hacer lo mismo mientras tomaba un preservativo del cajón de la mesita de noche, tomo a la castaña por la cintura antes de darle un fervoroso y apasionado beso, al mismo tiempo que volvía a estimular su centro de placer con los dedos.

—Te quería desde el momento en que te vi, Hermione — confesó, rozando sus labios al separarse levemente, con la voz ronca

Granger jadeó tratando de mantener la lucidez mientras la tocaba, gimió de alivio al sentir que él penetraba después de haberle puesto el preservativo.

Viktor entró con cuidado, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su aterciopelado interior lo abrazaba de forma tan extasiaste, causándole tal efecto, que fácilmente veía estrellitas de colores

El jugador se movió suavemente, quería tomarlo con calma, ternura. Sin embargo, entre ahogados gemidos Hermione le pidió que fuera más rápido y escuchar la voz de la fisio pidiéndole que la amara con más fuerza, fue como apretar un gatillo para que él disparara la precaución y calma al espacio. Intensificó los movimientos, fuertes y duros. Levantó una de las piernas de la castaña hasta su hombro y continuó penetrándola a un ritmo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis total.

Krum le decía todo lo pensaba de ella, lo hermosa que se veía, lo mucho que la deseaba y quería, las exquisitas sensaciones le hacía experimentar en ese momento. Esto sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en su lengua materna, necesitado del contacto de sus labios contra su piel comenzó a besar su pantorrilla.

—¡Santo Di...! ¡Ohhh! Oh...—gimió sonoramente abriendo sus ojos caramelos, apretujando con fuerzas la almohada bajo su cabeza, mientras sentía un cúmulo de fuegos artificiales explotar dentro de ella, lagrimas de placer rodaban por sus mejilla sonrojadas.

Era la tercera vez que su cuerpo estallaba en medio de un sofocante orgasmo y él seguía moviéndose.

A Viktor lo estaba hipnotizado con la visión de ella allí en su cama; sus cortos rizos castaños estaban en todas direcciones, su pequeña boca abierta, su cara roja empapada de su sudor que corría por su cuello, que se estiraba con cada movimiento suyo.

Si pensaba que cuando estaba concentrada trabajando se veía hermosa, eso sin duda era superado con creses por esta visión. Sintió su miembro apretarse y poco después el calor estalló salvajemente y lo atravesó con tanta fuerza, que lo sintió como un dulce modo de volverse loco, disfrutando de un rugido de satisfacción.

El búlgaro la beso en la frente, la nariz y por último en los labios antes de abrazarla fuertemente queriendo mantenerla cerca de él. No quería alejarse del sensual y cálido cuerpo del fisio, era como si sintiera frío al hacerlo.

—¿Estoy pesado? —pregunto en un murmullo, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y respiraba con dificultad.

—No... he descubierto que me gusta sentir tu peso sobre mí—ronroneó. Viktor se echó a reír y volvió a besar los labios de la castaña

—Estamos sudados... ¿quieres venir a la ducha conmigo? —Preguntó travieso el jugador sonriéndole

...

...

...

Como Granger había prescrito, en dos semanas Krum estaba listo para sus entrenamientos.

El jugador estaba tan ansioso por volver a jugar que casi no durmió durante la noche anterior a su regreso. Sin embargo Hermione usó el poder de persuasión que toda mujer tiene y lo hizo dormir.

No, no tuvieron sexo. Sin embargo, la fisio dijo que volvería a dormir en su habitación si no se relajaba y descansaba. Un pequeño chantaje para asegurar una buena noche de descanso para el hombre. Lo cual fue un buen movimiento, pues al día siguiente Viktor estaba de un gran humor.

Minerva había preparado un desayuno con muchas de las comidas que le gustaban al jugador, dijo que era como una celebración de su regreso a los campos.

...

...

Viktor fue quien condujo al club, Hermione vio cuan feliz estaba con la recuperación de su autonomía.

Un grupo de periodistas bloqueó la entrada al CE, tan pronto vieron venir el auto del jugador, se enfocaron en el vehículo. Eran tantos los destellos y preguntas que los ocupantes de los automóviles casi quedaron encandilados.

—¡¿Pero qué es todo esto?! —Preguntó la mujer, mirando sorprendida a la multitud de personas en el auto.

— Alguien debe haberles dicho que volvería hoy... —comentó Krum disgustado, un poco molesto por el asedio de periodistas, el jugador aceleró su auto tan pronto como se abrió la puerta del club. Los eporteros sobresaltados se apartaron del vehículo. — Listo, entramos — dijo mientras estacionaba el auto.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Podrías haber atropellado a alguien! — Reprendió la castaña que salía del auto.

— Pero no atropellé a nadie y se conducir muy bien, no lastimaría a nadie, solo quería ahuyentar a esos buitres —especifico abrazándola para ingresar al CE

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Lleno sus expectativas...? Jajaja espero que les haya gustado.

Como dije en Traicion Cruel, me quede sin compu y no voy a poder actualizar hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento mucho

Recuerden que la historia es propiedad de **Anne Lovegood** y que yo solo la estoy traduciendo

Hasta la próxima, no se olviden de comentar, me encantan saber sus opiniones.

Un besito a todos **:3**


End file.
